Zwischen dem hier und jetzt
by Tcul
Summary: Ein alter Bekannter gesellt sich zu Rin und seiner Klasse. Jedoch ist er nicht alleine. Und er hat eine offene Rechnung mit Rin! / German with the characters Reiji and Astaroth!
1. Chapter 1

Zwischen dem hier und jetzt (Arbeitstitel)

Der Raum war dunkel, es roch nach Tod und verwesten Hunden. Es gab drei große Fenster, die durch die noch größeren violetten Vorhänge verdeckt wurden. An den Wänden hingen schon seit sehr langer Zeit keine Gemälde oder ähnliches mehr. Im gesamten Zimmer gab es nur drei Türen. Die Erste führte hinaus in den Gang, die Zweite in das Badezimmer und die Dritte, man glaubt es kaum, auf den Balkon. Jedoch sah man diese wegen den Vorhängen nicht.

Die meisten Dämonen trauten sich nicht in die Nähe des Raumes zukommen und wo es nur ging, mieden sie es oder versuchten viel lieber irgendeine Ausrede zu erfinden um es oder seine drei Bewohner nicht zu stören.

Es erklärte auch warum Astaroth nie Besuch bekam. Denn man wusste, er mochte keinen Besuch. Noch mochte er es von Dienern, die täglich durch die vielen Gänge irrten, überrascht zu werden.

Er mochte es nicht und ließ nur wenige Leute sich ihm nähern. Naja er versuchte es. Als einer der acht Prinzen hatte man es am Hofe auch nicht immer leicht. Sein Vater machte ihm gerne die Hölle heiß, manchmal sogar wortwörtlich! Nach seinem Verlieren gegen Rin und dessen Ziehvater Shiro, wütete Satan immer öfters, weil es ihm nicht gelang Rin, oder notfalls auch Yukio, zu benutzen um in die Menschenwelt zugelangen.

Astaroth spürte dies am eigenen Leib. Und er wollte nur noch weg von hier um Rin mal richtig in den Hintern zu treten dafür!

Seine anderen Brüder sagten meistens nichts dazu oder ignorierten es vollkommen, wobei es dem Großteil einfach egal war. Hauptsache Satan tat es nicht mit ihnen. Egoismus hieß das Wort in dieser 'Familie'. Astaroth hätte es für seinen Teil auch nicht geduldet das irgend jemand etwas darüber sprach, eher hätte er sie gelyncht oder in einen Teil seiner Armee verwandelt. Als untote und dumme Ghouls versteht sich.

Die Wenigsten von seinen Geschwistern, wussten auch etwas über ihn. Warum auch? Es gab kein Interesse an die Lebenssituation der anderen. Man wusste nur das Astaroth selten das Schloss verließ, außer Satan hatte einen Auftrag für ihn.

Ebenso wenig wie die anderen sich um ihn kümmerten, kümmerte er sich eben um die anderen. Verwandte ja. Andere Beziehungen? Nein.

Ganz alleine lebte er natürlich auch nicht. Er hatte zwei treue Diener.

Der Erste war ein noch recht normal aussehender toter Mensch, er hieß Aamon und diente seinem Meister schon seit unzähligen Jahren. Dem Gestank machte ihm relativ wenig aus, putzen oder lüften durfte er das Zimmer jedoch nicht.

Sein Zweite und mit dem offensichtlich weniger Grips, war Astaroths Schoßhund, ein Ghoul-Hund namens Putres. Er hatte ein graues Fell, teilweise kahle Stellen und seine Zunge hing trocken heraus.

Putres lag gerade neben einen dunkelroten Sessel und genoss es von seinem Herrn gestreichelt zu werden.

"Hör auf mich zu nerven mit irgendwelchen unwichtigen Dingen, Aamon!", sagte Astaroth als er auf dem roten Sessel saß und gelangweilt drein sah. Sein Diener wurde nervös. Einen schlecht gelaunten Astaroth ist für niemanden etwas gutes. Noch weniger für ihn als sein Umfeld. Schlimmer war jedoch, wenn sich die schlechte Laune über einen oder mehrere Tage hinweg zog. Was nach Astaroths Verlieren gegen Rin und dessen Ziehvater besonders schlimm zu verkraften war. Immer musste er es ausbaden…

Aamon versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen. "Aber Herr! Es sind doch nur Zwei. Und dabei müsst Ihr nichts weiter tun als eine Stunde zu sitzen."

"Ich weiß was ich da machen muss, verdammt! Jetzt halt die Klappe! Lass mich in Ruhe. Verschwinde und mach etwas Nützlicheres gefälligst!".

Sein Diener seufzte innerlich leicht genervt. Er verbeugte sich und sprach: "Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister." Er verschwand durch die Tür in den Flur. In letzter Zeit kam es immer öfter vor, das Astaroth alleine sein wollte. Was er wohl hatte? War er krank?

Wohl eher nicht. Erstens kam das sehr selten vor und Zweitens sah er nicht sehr kränklich aus. Vielleicht war es etwas Persönliches?

Eine Zeitlang war es still. Astaroth hatte aufgehört Putres zu streicheln, als Aamon gegangen war und schaute aus dem Fenster, in den Garten, um dem sich sein kleinerer Bruder Amaimon kümmerte.

Als Besucher sollte man vorsichtig sein, welcher Pflanze man näher als Zehn Schritte kam, denn sonst konnte es schon vorkommen dass man von einer riesigen Blüte kopfüber verspeist wurde und als Zwischenimbiss endete.

Was in den letzen Monaten schon einigen zum Verhängnis wurde.

Tja, des einen Leid des anderen Freud, nicht wahr?

Amaimon bescherte dies noch mehrere größere und gefährlichere abgrundtief böse Pflanzen in seinem Garten. Einer freute sich immer.

Astaroth schreckte auf als er jemand vor ihm stehen sah. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen das die Tür geöffnet worden war.

"Das du die hier rein traust… Was gibt's?", fragte Astaroth und setzt sich in eine andere Position.

"Aniue meinte, du könntest als einziger mein Behemoth wiederbeleben. Schließlich kennst dich ja mit Toden… Dingen gut aus, oder nicht?", sagte Astaroths einziger grünhaariger Bruder, Amaimon. Er trug seine üblichen Kleider, nur hatte er heute keine Süßigkeiten bei sich. Es war nämlich so, er dachte das Astaroth sich einen Spaß daraus machen könnte und seine geliebten Süßigkeiten nicht mehr essbar machen könne, dies hatte ihn zumindest Mephisto erzählt.

Aus Vorsicht kaute er stattdessen auf seiner Fingerkuppe herum und schaute sich um. Er war nicht wirklich oft hier drin.

"Nunja… Das mit den toten Dingen stimmt schon und ich kann sie auch 'wiederbeleben'… Nur… Ähm. Warum ist dein Vieh eigentlich tot?". Astaroth wollte ablenken. Er hatte noch nie einen Goblin wiederbelebt. Es war nicht sein Fachgebiet. Gobelins gehörten zu Amaimons Sparte, denn sie sind Erdwesen.

"Exorzisten…".

"Hm, verstehe. Ich weiß nicht ob ich etwas tun kann. Ich habe noch nie einen zurück geholt, der nicht Untot oder zumindest leicht verwest war anschließend. Aber mal schauen…", meinte Astaroth nachdenklich.

"Gibt es sonst noch etwas?".

"Versuch es wenigstens… Hm? Oh, ja, hätte das beinah vergessen. Mephisto wollte noch etwas von dir… Weiß auch nicht was genau. Du sollst zu ihm kommen."."Natoll…".

Amaimon ging wieder, zu lange wollte auch er nicht bei seinem großen seltsamen Bruder sein. Mephisto mochte er viel lieber und dieser hatte wenigsten auch etwas mehr Geschmack was Kleidung und Inneneinrichtung anbelangte.

Währendessen grübelte Astaroth in seinem Sessel, was Mephisto denn ausgerechnet von ihm wollte. In der Regel sprachen die beiden nie miteinander, noch mischten sie sich in die Angelegenheiten des anderen ein.

Mephisto war die ganze Zeit in seiner Exorzisten-Schule und der einzigste Dämon, der noch zu ihm ging, war Amaimon.

Aber es half nichts und Astaroth machte sich bereit zu seinem Bruder zugelangen. Er wusste schon wo dieser sich Aufhielt. In der Menschenwelt, seiner heißgeliebten Akademie. Dort verstecke sich Mephisto schon seit einigen Jahren… was Astaroth nicht verstehen konnte.

Er dachte kurz an seinen Lieblingskörper um Assiah zu besuchen. Es war von Vorteil das der Junge, er hieß Reiji, ein Student in der Schule war, wo sein Bruder lebte. So sparte sich Astaroth wenigstens das Problem durch das Schutzschild zu gelangen, welches um die Akademie gelegt wurde um Dämonen fern zu halten, und vielleicht den Alarm auszulösen und möglicherweise jede Menge Exorzisten auf den Plan zu rufen, die ihm gefährlich sein könnten.

Einen Menschenkörper in Besitz zu nehmen, ist für einen Dämon seines Ranges ziemlich einfach. Normale und ungeübte Dämonen hatten möglicherweise ihre Probleme. Aber jeder der einen Körper in Assiah gefunden hatte, der perfekt zu demjenigen passte, lernte im Handumdrehen damit umzugehen und kam immer schneller in die andere Welt.

Und er mochte Reiji wirklich sehr gerne. Wenn es ihm im Schloss zu stressig war, ging er oft nach Assiah, um seinem 'Vessel', wie er ihn auch nannte, zu ärgern oder ihn zu bösen Taten anzustiften.

Dann, als er in der Akademie angekommen war, in Reijis Körper, merkte Astaroth das er in einem Bett lag. Anscheinend war es kurz nach der Ausgangssperre und man dürfte als Schüler nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer, aber das kümmerte ihm natürlich kein bisschen. Er stand auf und zog sich die Uniform der Schule an. Im Schlafanzug Mephisto unter die Augen zutreten? Nein danke. Er kann sich auch so blamieren.

Danach lugte er kurz durch die Tür, um zu schauen ob jemand draußen war, was zum Glück nicht der Fall war. Der Dämon huschte leise und gekonnt durch die vielen verwirrenden Gänge, durch den Hof und schließlich vor das Büro des Schulleiters. Welches sich im höchsten Stockwerk des Hauptgebäudes befand.

Klopfen? Warum sollte er! Mit einem kräftigen Ruck öffnete er die Tür und ging hindurch. Die Tür knallte an die Wand.

Mephisto war nicht zu sehen. Er schloss die Tür langsam wieder. Vielleicht schlief er schon…

Dann plötzlich knarrte eine Tür rechts vom Schulleiter Tisch. War die vorher schon da? Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Da fiel ihm ein dass es in der Schule viele versteckte Geheimgänge gab. Von denen meist nur Mephisto, der Erbauer der Schule, wusste.

"Hm? Astaroth… Du warst aber schnell hier.", meinte ein schläfriger Mephisto. Wahrscheinlich ist er durch den Krach aus dem Bett gekrochen, denn er trug noch seinen blauen, mit kleinen Hasen bestückten Pyjama.

Astaroth grummelte und schaute weg.

"D-Du.… zieh' dir gefälligst etwas anderes an! Das ist ja grauenhaft!".

"Komm zu Sache." - "Amaimon meinte, du wolltest etwas von mir."

Mephisto müdes Gesicht hellte sich auf.

"Ach ja stimmt!", sprach er und ging einige Schritte. "Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht dass unser kleiner Bruder mit dir kommt, aber ihr wart bestimmt in deinen Gemächern, weil er dich nicht finden konnte?".

Ein Leichtes Knurren seitens Astaroths und Mephisto empfand dies als eine Bestätigung.

"Du solltest wirklich einmal lüften. Es ist bei dir immer so stickig."

"Ich lüfte nicht!", schrie Astaroth aufgebracht.

"Und warum nicht?", fragte Mephisto.

"Weil es sonst so wäre wie bei allen anderen!".

Mephisto schaute Astaroth an und runzelte seine Stirn.

"Egal, ich wollte etwas von dir. Nun, es hat etwas mit Vater und der Schule zutun…"

Er erklärte Astaroth das Satan den Wunsch hatte, Rin und seinen Bruder auszuspionieren. Zu diesem Zweck sollte sich Astaroth zusammen mit Reiji tarnen und Reiji einen Teil seiner Kräfte geben. Denn damit würde dieser zu einem provisorischen Halbdämon und könnte sich Rins Vertrauen besser erschleichen.

"Und wie lange soll ich das machen? Dein 'Spionieren' meine ich.", fragte ein zweifelnder Astaroth. Es war ihm nicht geheuert.

Mephisto war ehrlich zu sich, er wusste es auch nicht. Aber das musste sein Bruder ja nicht mitbekommen. Es ging ihm nichts an. Weder das, noch der wahre Grund.

"Nun," fing er an. "fang erstmal an und dann schauen wir, welche Informationen Vater braucht… Ich weiß auch nicht genau was er sich davon erhofft."

Astaroth schnaubte. Wie schön! Er wollte ja unbedingt in eine Schule, die sein Bruder beherrscht! Jetzt konnte er sich mit Schulbälgern, Lehrer und so etwas Groteskes wie Stoff oder Hausaufgaben beschäftigen.

Ach nein, halt dazu hatte er ja Reiji. Konnte sein Vessel das ruhig erledigen. Die Hausaufgaben und sonstiges zu machen gehörten wirklich nicht zu den Aufgaben eines Dämonenprinzen.

Er hatte außerdem andere, wichtigere Sorgen. Denn all das hier hieß für ihn nur, er durfte nicht gegen Rin kämpfen…


	2. Chapter 2

Nur ein neues:

"…" Sprechen

'…' Gedanken

Das war's auch schon davon. ^^'

Viel Spaß noch~ =)

…...

Nach dem Gespräch mit Mephisto ging Astaroth mit seinen menschlichen, in Assiah befindlichen Körper zurück in das Bett, wo er noch vor einer Stunde aufstand. Unterwegs war er zwar von einem Lehrer kurz gesehen worden, jedoch konnte er noch schnell genug flüchten und die Lehrkraft sah nur einen kleinen, schnellen Schatten in die Dunkelheit huschen.

Am nächsten Tag, eine Stunde vor Schulbeginn, weckte ein lauter nerviger Wecker den schlafenden Dämon. Reiji musste ihn wohl gestellt haben um sich fertig machen zu können für den Unterricht.

Astaroth zog sich in das Bewusstsein des Jungen zurück. Reiji wurde wach, tastete mit einer Hand verschlafen nach dem Wecker, hob ihn auf und sah sich die Uhrzeit an. In leuchtenden Ziffern stand darauf: 7 Uhr 15. Er musste aufstehen.

'_Guten Morgen_.', sprach Astaroth in Reijis Gedanken. Dieser zuckte zusammen und sah sich um. Wer hatte das gerade gesagt?

'_Nein, ich bin nicht hier im Raum… Denk noch einmal nach_.'

"Diese Stimme… du bist… der Grund warum… das Kloster.", stotterte Reiji.

'_Das Kloster? Ach das meinst du… Ja, genau, stimmt ja. Ich hatte eine hübsche kleine Party dort. Und ich habe noch mehr getan. Du hast doch sicher schon bemerkt, dass du leichter geworden bist, nicht wahr? Nun, den Grund erzähle ich dir später. Nun beeil dich. Wir müssen zu Me- äh zum Schulleiter. Er hat dir etwas wichtiges zusagen_. _Lass ihn lieber nicht warten_.'

"Warum sollte ich? Ich muss zum Unterricht und nicht auf irgendwelche seltsame Stimmen in meinem Kopf hören. Und ja, ich fühle mich leichter… was aber eher daran liegt das ich gestern kaum etwas essen konnte. Ich war gestern nämlich krank und lag die letzen drei Tage im Bett!"

Okay, das wusste Astaroth nicht. Er wurde schließlich nie krank. Aber er hatte gehört das Menschen für fast alle Krankheiten und Allergien empfänglich waren. Hoffentlich ist das nicht allzu ansteckend, solange er hier war!

Sonst könnte er seine Mission nicht weiter fortsetzen. Was hieße wieder versagt zu haben.

'_Geh. Schulleiter. Mensch!_', Zischte Astaroth nun giftig.

"Ist ja schon gut… Werd nicht gleich zickig. Lass mich nur noch fertig machen… und zur Schule muss ich auch pünktlich sein."

'_Jaja, mach halt und komm in die Puschen!_'Reiji rollte mit den Augen. Eine Stimme im Kopf, die im Befehle erteilte und dazu noch ziemlich frech war… na das konnte ja mal heiter werden. Er ging in das Badezimmer, vollführte seine alltäglichen Rituale und suchte sich seine ganzen Klamotten zusammen. Danach zog er sich an.

"Yu! Aufwachen! Sonst kommst du wieder zu spät zum Unterricht!", meinte Reiji.

Etwas bewegte sich in einem der zwei Betten, die jeweils an den anderen Seiten der Wände standen.

Ein Murren ertönte. Und ein Junge wühlte sich durch die Decke. Vorsichtig lugte dieser mit einem halben Auge heraus. Reiji schob den kleinen blauen Vorhang vor dem Fenster beiseite und kippte das Fenster.

"Lass mich… Ich will auch krank sein. So wie du letztens..."

Reiji schnaubte und zog Yu die Decke vom Körper.

"Alter! Das Licht...! Ahh!", jammerte Yu und schauspielerte leicht.

Er war nun fast ganz wach, setzte sich auf und schaute Reiji wütend an, ließ sich jedoch, nach einigem bösem Gestarre, zurück in die Kissen sinken.

Wach ist eben relativ für ihn.

"Fünf Minuten. Versprochen!", murmelte Yu, halb schlafend und mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Gut, wie du meinst. Ich bin weg." Der Gepiercte ging durch die Tür hinaus auf den Flur, wo vereinzelt schon Schüler und Lehrer entlang marschierten.

Licht durchflutete den Gang, als Reiji anfing sich seinen Weg zu bahnen.

'Wer war das?', meinte Astaroth gelangweilt. '_Das mit dem Typ, machst du das jeden Tag?_'

Reiji antwortete nicht sofort. "Ich muss nicht reden um dir zu antworten. Oder? Nur denken?", fragte er.

'_Ja. Auch wenn das andere lustiger gewesen wäre. Jeder würde dich ansehen und dich für Verrückt halten. Hehe._'

Er seufzte frustriert. Warum bekam er die nervigste Stimme von allen?

'Was soll's… Ich wecke Yu nur wenn wir Schule haben. Er ist ein alter Freund. Ohne das, würde er morgens nicht aus den Federn kommen. War bestimmt schon immer so, noch vor der Akademie hier vielleicht. Ich habe ein wenig Geld bezahlt, damit wir dasselbe Zimmer bekommen. Sonst wäre ich neben so einen Punk gekommen…', dachte Reiji.

'_Schön…. aber nicht für mich. Hör auf zu labern und mach schon! Da ist jede Oma ja schneller!_', meinte Astaroth aufgebracht.

Wenn das so weiter geht, würde er gleich selber anfangen zu laufen.

Reiji sagte nichts darauf. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gehen. Als sie an der gesuchten Tür ankamen, fragte sich Reiji etwas Wichtiges, was er beinah ganz vergessen hatte.

'Sag mal. Wie heißt du?'

'_Hm?… Später, Kleiner. Jetzt geh rein._'

Reiji fasste an den Türgriff. Er gab sich nicht einfach geschlagen und hackte nach.

'Ich will es jetzt wissen.', meinte Reiji mit mehr Nachdruck. Er hörte Astaroth in seinem Kopf genervt aufseufzten. Man merkte dass er sich eigentlich nicht mit Reiji unterhalten wollte. Pech für ihn. Reiji ließ ihm keine Wahl.

'_Na schön… Da ich auch deinen Namen kenne, ist es nur fair dir meinen zu verraten. Astaroth. Ich heiße Astaroth._'

'Geht doch. Warte, du kennst meinen Namen, aber nennst mich trotzdem 'Kleiner'?', rief Reiji aufgebracht.

Er betrat schließlich, und nach einem kleinen Streit mit Astaroth, den Raum des Schulleiters. Er fand den Direktor schon immer etwas… seltsam. Welcher Mann trägt schon freiwillig Rosa? Und außerdem, wollte er wissen was Astaroth bei dem Typ wollte… Und woher er ihn kannte.

Seine Ankunft wurde sofort bemerkt. Mephisto saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Einige Unterlagen lagen vor ihm. Er schien so als ob er über etwas sehr wichtiges nachdachte.

"Ah! Guten Morgen. Sehr gutes Timing. Ich wollte dich gerade ausrufen lassen."

'Ach wirklich?', dachte Reiji. Er fand es merkwürdig, dass der Direktor etwas von ihm wollte. Was ihn jedoch noch mehr verwirrte, war, dass seine Stimme im Kopf davon hätte wissen können. Sie tauchte mir nichts dir nichts einfach in seinem Kopf auf und brachte ihn dazu mit sich selber zu reden. Oder was noch schlimmer war, dass er nicht wusste was hier gespielt wurde.

Er hatte nie darum gebeten genervt zu werden! Denn dazu hatte er andere Leute…

Aber Moment! Es war nicht irgendeine Stimme, die ihn seit heute Morgen pausenlos nervte. Nein, es war genau dieselbe, wie damals, als sie ihn angetrieben hatte bestimmte Dinge zu tuen, wie zum Beispiel eine Armbrust zu kaufen und damit Tauben zu erschießen. Er selber wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, so etwas zu machen. Klar, es waren zwar nicht seine Lieblingstiere, aber dennoch…

Zudem war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn überredete in Supermärkte einzubrechen, obwohl er genug Geld besaß um sich den ganzen Laden kaufen zu können!

"Setz dich doch. Dein neuer Zimmernachbar ist auch bald hier. Dann können wir über alles reden."Reiji stand völlig überrascht im Raum und schaute verwirrt zu dem Schulleiter, der es sich in seinem großen Stuhl bequem gemacht hatte. Der Weißhaarige blinzelte einige Male. Hatte er gerade neuen Zimmernachbar gesagt? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Es war bestimmt eine Verwechslung….

"Du willst dich nicht setzen? Auch okay. Nun, wie du heute Morgen hoffentlich bemerkt hast, ist etwas anders an dir.", meinte der Direktor und schaute Reiji direkt an.

"Wenn das etwas damit zu tuen hat das ich leichter bin. Ich war krank…."

"Was? Oh… nein das meinte ich eigentlich nicht…", sprach Mephisto, leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht, jedoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

"Was dann?"

"…Ich-." Es klopfte an der Tür und jemand kam herein.

"Oi! Ich sollte kommen?"

Mephisto sah den Neuzugang an. "Ich sage es einfach kurz und knapp: Ihr beide bekommt ein Zimmer.""WAS?", riefen beide Jugendliche gleichzeitig.

'Der Punk soll…', dachte Reiji angesäuert.

'Der Schnösel wird…', dachte der Neue ebenso euphorisch.

"Das ist Bon. Bon das ist Reiji. Er wird ab jetzt in euere Speziellen Klasse sein. Hilf ihm wenn er etwas nicht versteht. Ich lasse eure Sachen in das neue Zimmer bringen und Bon? Es ist in dem Gebäude in dem auch Rin und sein Bruder wohnen." Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der niemand etwas sagte, fügte Mephisto hinzu: "Geht jetzt in den Unterricht. Es wird gleich klingen."

Er machte eine Geste, dass sie jetzt gehen sollten.

Darauf hatte die Klingel nur gewartet und verkündete nun stolz, dass beide zu spät dran waren.

Bon, aus der Starre des Schocks gerissen, schnappte sich Reijis Unterarm und zerrte ihn durch die Tür, durch den Flur und zum nächstbesten verschlossenen Tor.

"H-hey! Ich kann selber gehen!", rief Reiji aufgebracht und befreite seinen Arm von Bons festem Griff. Er rieb sich sein Handgelenk, während Bon einen Schlüssel zog und ihn in das Schloss steckte.

"Ist das wirklich die richtige Tür? Die führt doch in den Werkraum.", meinte Reiji.

"Eigentlich. Doch diesmal führt sich uns in den Unterricht. Folge mir und bleib nicht hinten nach!", meckerte Bon Reiji an und ging hindurch.

Reiji murmelte etwas und folgte daraufhin seinem neuen Mitschüler.

Er sah Türen. Tausende und abertausende Türen. Der Korridor sah so aus als würde man Stunden brauchen um an das andere Ende zu gelangen.

Jedoch war es gestaltet wie der Rest der Schule. Mit dem Unterschied das Reiji nicht wusste wo er genau war. Es war eindeutig nicht die Werkstatt!

"Ey! Hier rein! Beeil dich! Wir sind sowieso schon viel zu spät!", raunzte Bon. Er öffnete eine der unendlich vielen Tür auf der rechten Seite.

Reiji runzelte kurz die Stirn. 'Boahr ist der gestresst!' - 'Also mir gefällt es. Bin voll und ganz seiner Meinung.' Der Junge zuckte kurz an einem Auge und bewegte sich dann Richtung Klassenzimmer, zumindest hoffte er, dass es das war.

Er hörte einige Stimmen, also betrat er den Raum um seine neuen Klassenkameraden zu sehen.

Das Zimmer war nicht sonderlich groß. Viel kleiner als die normalen Klassensäale. Aber dafür waren hier weniger Leute auf einen Fleck untergebracht.

Der Lehrer, ein schwarzhaariger Junge, oder war es doch ein Mann, mit einer Brille, stand neben den Pult. Reiji suchte sich schnell einen Platz.

Der Unterricht begann damit, die Namen der Anwesenden zu prüfen.

Kurze Zeit später, wurde die Tür wieder weit aufgerissen und noch ein Junge kam herein oder mehr, er raste hinein.

"Ahh… Tut mir Leid. Hab verschlafen.", entschuldigte er sich rasch, grinst verlegen und setzte sich in die vorderste Reihe, direkt neben ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren. Er hatte schwarze Haare und nahm das hier anscheinend sehr lässig.

Kopfschüttelnd las der Lehrer weiter die Liste vor.

Reiji fiel auf das der Schwarzhaarige und der Junge am Pult sich sehr ähnlich sahen. Ebenso fiel ihm auf das es anscheinend nur zwei Mädchen hier gab. Eine Blonde und eine in den hinteren Reihen, mit strengem Blick und tiefschwarzen Haaren. Die Letztere sah Reiji mit eisernem undurchdringlichen Augenkontakt an, das es ihm sofort kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Sie schaute schnell wieder zum Lehrer, er machte es ihr nach.

Gruseliges Mädchen!

Er sah sich weiter um.

Sein Banknachbar hatte ziemlich pinke Haarfarbe anscheinend….

Vielleicht ist die Krankheit des Direktors ja ansteckend? Aber echt waren die nicht. Soviel ist sicher.

Außerdem gafft er dauernd die Blonde an, die vor ihnen sitzt.

Widerlich!

Nächster!

Neben dem Gaffer saß ein kleiner unscheinbarer Junge. Er hatte eine Glatze. Fast hätte Reiji ihn mit einem buddhistischen Mönch einmal rechts davon saß Bon. Er hatte die Arme verschränkte und starrte nur gerade aus nach vorne. Von seinem Sitzplatz aus, hatte Reiji einen guten Blick auf Bons zahlreiche Piercings am Ohr.

Er wandte sich dem Lehrer zu. Da rief dieser jemand in seiner Richtung auf. Reiji dachte zu erst der Lehrer meinte ihn, als er jedoch einen Blick nach hinten sah merkte er, das da noch jemand saß, denn er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Was ihm an dem anderen auffiel, war der pinke Hase, die blonden Haare und den das seltsame Gesicht.

'Warum ist alles pink heute?', rief er frustriert in Gedanken.

'_Was weiß ich denn..._', kam die Antwort.

Oh, beinah… beinah und er hätte vergessen das ja noch jemand in seinem Kopf rumspuckt. Schade. Dann nächstes Mal.

"…Bon? Wer ist der Besuch den du mitgebracht hast?", wollte der Lehrer, denn Reiji immer noch an jemand erinnerte, von Bon wissen, nach einer Weile.

"Nun… der Direktor hat gesagt, er soll jetzt in unsere Klasse sein.… Und das er mit mir neben Rin zieht.", antwortete Bon wahrheitsgemäß, aber gelangweilt. Er wollte sich nicht um den Neuen kümmern. Er hatte eigene Probleme!

Nun wandte sich die Lehrkraft direkt an Reiji.

"Hmm… verstehe. Wie heißt du?.", fragte er.


	3. Chapter 3

„Reiji, Reiji Shiratori. Ähm, ich hab auch einige Fragen… Erstens. Wo bin ich hier?"

„In der Klasse für angehende Exorzisten.", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Lehrer.

„Exorzisten? Wie solche, die Dämonen austreiben und seltsame Texte sagen, die kein Mensch versteht, nur um kranke an bettengefesselten Leute zu helfen?", fragte Reiji und hob eine seiner Augenbrauen.

Bon bellte ihn dafür an. „Wir sind mehr als das! Wir retten die Menschen vor der Bedrohung, von den Dämonen beherrscht zu werden! Sie wollen unsere Welt und alles was damit verbunden ist auslöschen!"

„Dämonen? Wirklich?"

Man sah Reiji an, dass er das alles für einen Großen Unfug hielt und es nicht glaubte. Was ihm keiner übel nehmen konnte.

„Ich sehe, du wurdest noch nicht mit der Situation vertraut gemacht. Ich werde es dir erklären…"

Nach einem langen Gespräch, das ganze zwei Stunden kostete, wusste Reiji nun einiges mehr. Sie erzählten ihm dass es Dämonen wirklich gab. Das blonde Mädchen beschwor zu diesem Zweck einer ihrer Dämonen. Reiji hielt das kleine grüne Ding erst für eine hässliche Puppe.

Sein Lehrer hieß Yukio. Die Blonde Shiemi, sie lächelte Yukio seltsam an, als sie von ihm vorgestellt wurde. Der pinkfarbige Gaffer war Shima und der Mönch wurde Konekomaru genannt.

Reiji verstand nicht was er hier sollte. Doch die anderen gestanden, auch nicht immer in Mephistos Pläne eingeweiht worden zu sein.

Außerdem erfuhr er das Mephisto ein Dämon sein, jedoch auf der Seite der Exorzisten stand.

Was aber wiederum nicht erklärte, warum er Rosa trug!

Er hatte nichts gegen Rosa im Allgemeinen, aber hin und wieder gab es Leute die seine Haarfarbe mit leicht Rosa verwechselten. Und das war natürlich peinlich für einen Jungen. Weshalb er darauf bestand das seine Haare eine Mischung aus Weiß und Violett war. Über seine wahre Haarfarbe schwieg er beharrlich.

Es klingelte. Die fünf Minuten Pause fing an.

Yukio ging aus dem Klassenraum. Es war Unterrichtswechsel.

„Was für ein Fach haben wir jetzt?", fragte Reiji seinen Banknachbar.

„Sport… Weißt du wo du hin musst? Wenn nicht, komm doch mit uns mit.", sagte Shima, welcher schon seine Sachen zusammen suchte.

„Nein…"

„Mensch Shima! Muss du jetzt anfangen den rumzuschleifen? Reicht es nicht, dass er und ich uns ein Zimmer teilen müssen?", schnauzte Bon seinen Freund an.

„Aber Bon…!" - Noch ehe Shima etwas sagen konnte stampfe Bon, mit samt seinen Schulsachen, raus aus dem Raum.

Shima sah Reiji mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an. "Er ist eigentlich ganz nett. Wenn man ihn näher kennen lernt."

„Tz, hoffe ich doch… " - „Hey Shima! Seid ihr soweit? Die anderen sind auch schon weg.", sagte Konekomaru zu den Beiden.

„Huh? Ah, klar! Komm Reiji." Reiji nickte, packte ebenfalls seine Sachen und ging mit Shima und Konekomaru durch die Schule.

Nach einer kleinen Wanderung, durch Orte die Reiji zuvor noch nie an seine Schule gesehen hatte, kamen sie an.

Es war groß, steinern und rund. Auf den ersten Blick erinnerte es sehr an eines der frühen Kolosseum, im alten Rom. Bon und die Restlichen der Klasse standen schon bereit auf der oberste Etage.

„Was ist das hier? ", fragte Reiji. „Ich dachte, wir haben Sport?"

„Na haben wir auch. Aber keinen normalen Sport, wie man es aus anderen Schulen kennt . Wir kämpfen gegen Dämonen.", sagte das kalt wirkende, schwarzhaarige Mädchen. Ihr Name war Izumo.

Es wurde abrupt still, als ein Mann, in einem der gewöhnlichen Mäntel der Schule rein kam, den Reiji auch schon bei dem anderem Lehrer gesehen hatte.

„Guten Morgen!" Der Sportlehrer war heute anscheinend sehr fröhlich.

„Morgen…", murmelte die Klasse missmutig zurück.

„Mal sehen. Ist jeder hier? Oh, ein neues Gesicht? Nun, das klären wir später. Heute steht euch ein Kampf gegen gleich zwei Gegner bevor. Es sind Dämon, die die toten Skeletten von alten Rittern, oder wie in diesem Fall von Samurai-Krieger in Besitz nahmen. Sie tragen Schwerte und eine Rüstung, weshalb sie nicht sehr einfach sein dürften. In gewisser Weise sind sie jedoch wie Ghouls. Also habt keine Angst. Rin soll heute zusammen mit dem Neuen kämpfen. Ich will wissen was er kann. Wenn er denn etwas kann.", redete der Lehrer Tsubaki wie ein Wasserfall und schickte Rin und Reiji hinunter in die 'Höhle des Löwen'.

„Was? Aber ich kann doch nicht- Und überhaupt! Ich habe keine Waffe!"

„Dann renn eben.", sagte Bon unbeeindruckt.

„Keine Sorge, ich pass auf dich auf.", ermutigte Rin Reiji und gab ihm einen Daumen hoch, mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln.

Als Beide auf dem Kolosseum Grund angekommen waren, öffnete sich schon ein großes, vergittertes Eisentor in der Nähe. Ein Ritter, in kompletter Rüstung, und ein Samurai, ebenfalls kampfbereit, kamen den zwei entgegen.

Reiji schluckte.

‚Das meinen die ja ernst mit dem Kämpfen?', dachte er erschrocken.

‚Kannst du wirklich nicht kämpfen? Nicht mal ein bisschen? ', sprach Astaroth zu ihm, in seinem Kopf.

‚N-nicht wirklich…' - ‚Das ist schlecht…'

Der Samurai suchte Rin als seinen Gegner aus und schwang sein langes Katana. Dieser blockte jedoch mit seinem eigenen Schwert. Der Kampf begann.

"Nicht gut genug.", grinste Rin. Der japanische Kämpfer zog zurück und attackierte Rin mehrmals.

Bei Reiji sah das alles etwas anderes aus. Erstens war der Ritter, wegen seiner schweren Eisenrüstung, wesentlich langsam und zweitens ging Reiji immer mindestens zwei Schritte zurück, wenn sein Gegner einen näher kam.

"Neuer! Was tust du denn da? Du sollst ihn besiegen und nicht- ….Moment mein Telefon… Kätzchen~ ….. Du trägst was? Ahh, ja ich komme sofort~~." Tsubaki ging, mit seinem Handy am Ohr, durch die Tür hinaus und ließ seine Schüler alleine in der Arena.

Der Kampf ging weiter. Die anderen Schüler, die nicht kämpfen, lehnten sich an das Geländer und schauten zu.

"Ahh!" Reiji war an der Wand des Kolosseum angekommen und rutschte soweit es ging in eine Richtung weiter. Der schwerfällige Ritter war näher gekommen. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, das Reijis Schritte immer kleiner geworden waren. Aber die des Ritters nicht.

Derweil hatte Rin bei dem Samurai die Oberhand und ärgerte ihn noch ein wenig. Als der Kämpfer jedoch plötzlich aufgab und die Richtung wechselte, sorgte das dafür, dass Rin vor ihm springen wollte, jedoch der Samurai Rin mit seinem Katana am Kopf traf und ihn eine kurze Auszeit brachte.

Der Japanische Krieger ging zu seinem 'Freund', dem Ritter, um Reiji gemeinsam zu bekämpfen. Da er viel schneller war, konnte er Reiji schnell einholen und hob sein Schwert drohend vor Reijis Gesicht.

Astaroth hielt das nicht aus. Er musste Reiji aus der Patsche helfen, sonst würde es schlimm enden.

'Lass mich das machen, Kleiner!'

'Was? Wie denn?'

Reiji wusste nicht weiter, wenn seine Stimme ihn helfen konnte die ganze Zeit schon, warum tat er dann nichts?

Das Nächste was er wusste, war das keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper mehr hatte.

Goldene Augen wurden Rot. Zähne wurden spitz wie Reißzähne. Seine normalen Fingernägel wurden plötzlich zu lange gefährliche Waffen. Ein tiefes unmenschliches Knurren entwich seinem Mund.

Er knurrte, aber war er es überhaupt? Er fühlte sich benommen. Als hätte ihn jemand abgefüllt. Er fühlte seinen Körper nicht mehr. Dennoch nahm er wahr, dass er sich bewegte. Doch die Bewegungen waren zu schnell als das Reiji sie richtig erharschen könne.

Einige Sekunden war der Spuck vorbei. Er konnte fühlen, dass er wieder normal wurde. Seine Sich wurde klarer. Vor ihm lagen der Samurai und der Ritter auf dem Boden.

Er sackte ebenfalls auf den Boden. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Kraftlos.

'W-Was hast du getan?', fragte Reiji seine Stimme.

'…'

Um ihn herum wurde es verschwommen und Reiji verfiel der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Er wachte, Stunden später, in einem weißen Bett auf. Vermutlich die Krankenstation der Schule. Reiji setzte sich langsam auf. Sein Kopf brummte und ihm war schlecht.

Vor der Tür hörte er wie der Sportlehrer gerade zur Schnecke gemacht wurde. Er grinste leicht.

‚Geschieht ihm recht.'

Die Geräusche verstummten. Schritte ertönten und entfernten sich.

Reiji ließ sich langsam in die Kissen seines Bettes sinken.

„Hmm…. Was ist nur…"

„Reiji?"

Reiji sah auf. Er hatte niemand hier erwartet. An einem Fenster saß eine Person. Er erkannte sie nicht sofort. Das Licht blendete ihn. Die Person

Es war Rin, seine Uniform war noch leicht dreckig und zerrissen vom Kampf.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Reiji ihn.

„Du…. bist kein Mensch, oder? Du bist so wie ich, richtig?", antwortete Rin und ging an das weiße Bett.

„W-Wie meinst du das? Ich erinnere mich nicht was passiert ist."

„Du und ich. Wir kennen uns nicht wahr? Der Hinterhof, meine Bruder. Du hast ihn beleidigt. Und wir haben uns geprügelt."

„Warte! DU bist Okumaru?" Rin nickte.

„Ich bin ein Mensch!", rief Reiji danach aufgebracht. „Was sollte ich sonst sein?"

„Ein Halbdämon. So wie ich…"

Mit einem knarrenden Geräusch öffnete sich die Tür, die zum Flur führte.

„Rin… Du bist also wach, Reiji. Gut, denn wir müssen reden.", sagte sachlich Rins Bruder.

„Ich bin kein Halbdämon!", schrie Reiji immer noch wütend.

Yukio runzelte leicht irritiert die Stirn und blickte dann zu Rin, welcher unschuldig grinste. Er seufzte. War ja klar das Rin nicht dicht halten konnte.

„Nach dem was wir gesehen haben bist du anscheinend doch…"

„Ich bin kein…! I-ich meine, ich müsste doch davon wissen, oder?" Reiji war aufgebracht, wütend und fertig mit den Nerven.

„Bitte, beruhige dich. Es ist nicht schlimm.", versuchte Yukio ihn zu beschwichtigen.

"Nicht schlimm?", rief Reiji laut.

"Ich kann nicht… Das geht doch gar nicht…. Ich…"

„Reiji. Ich versteh dich ja. Aber beruhige dich doch erst einmal. Ich möchte dich etwas fragen."

Reiji konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Zu aufgewühlt waren seine Gedanken. Er sollte ein Halbdämon sein? Das kann doch gar nicht möglich sein! Er wusste doch bis heute Morgen überhaupt nicht dass es Dämonen überhaupt gab.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er konnte es nicht wahrhaben. Wurde er belogen? Hatte irgendjemand davon gewusst? Aber wer und vor allem warum, hat er nichts gesagt dann?

"Reiji?", fragte Yukio noch einmal. Der Weißhaarige reagierte nicht."REIJI!" - "Ahh!"

"Rin, du sollst ihn nicht erschrecken."

"Tut mir leid, Yukio… Aber jetzt ist er wach!", meinte Rin naiv.

"Rin… hol doch schnell den Doktor, okay?"

"Okay!" Der ältere der Zwillinge verschwand und Yukio wandte sich dem erschrockenen Jungen zu.

"Reiji? Wenn du uns nicht glaubst, schau mal einmal selber an dir hinunter….""Hm? Was ist DAS?", schrie Reiji wieder, jedoch mehr aus Schock als. Er hatte einen Schwanz. Einen schwarzen spitz zulaufenden Dämonenschwanz. Seine Hände wanderten zu seinen nun ebenfalls spitzen Ohren. Dann bemerkte er, dass seine Fingerspitzen sich ebenfalls verändert hatten. Länger sind sie geworden und schärfer. Was ist mit ihm passiert?

„W-Was geschieht mit mir? Was ist das?", fragte er.

„Deine dämonische Seite, die immer in dir geschlummert hat, ist erwacht. Mach dir keine allzu großen Sorgen. Den meisten Leuten fallen diese Details nicht auf. Am besten du versteckst den Schwanz in deiner Hose. Rin hat auch einen… auch wenn seiner…. Etwas flauschiger ist."

„Flauschiger? Soll das heißen seiner ist besser…"

Yukio sagte dazu nichts weiter.

Es klopfte an der Zimmertür. Jedoch kam nicht wie erwartet Rin hinein sondern Shiemi.

Ihr Gesicht lief rot an als sie vor Yukio trat.

„Y-Yuiko… W-wir wollten doch… Die Nachhilfe…", stotterte sie zögerlich und traute sich nicht aufzusehen, während sie mit ihrem Mentor sprach.

„Oh, natürlich. Tut mir leid, Shiemi, heute muss leider ausfallen. Nächstes Mal wieder, ganz sicher." Yukios Stimme und Haltung verriet nicht was er wirklich dachte oder fühlte, als er mit Shiemi sprach.

„N-natürlich. T-tut mir leid, wenn ich gestört habe."

Sie ging wieder und schloss die Tür.

„Ich glaube, die Kleine ist in dich verschossen.", grinste Reiji seinen Lehrer an. Yukio seufzte.

„Reiji. Ich weiß, das ist jetzt alles etwas schwer für dich. Aber du musst ab nun lernen, mit diesen neuen Fähigkeiten umzugehen. Wenn du willst kann eine gute Freundin von uns, dir dabei helfen. Sie wird dir alles Wichtige beibringen können."

„Wie heißt sie?" Reiji klang noch recht unsicher, aber wenn Yukio und Rin Recht haben sollten und er wirklich ein Halbdämon war?

Außerdem, etwas Umgang mit Waffen konnte nicht schaden…

„Shura Kirigakure. Ich werde dich morgen mit ihr vorstellen."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Reiji damit, in seinem neuen Zimmer alles richtig zu verstauen und Platz zu schaffen. Sein Zimmernachbar hatte das Linke Bett mit der linken Hälfte des Raumes beansprucht, als Reiji noch auf der Krankenstation lag und packte seine Dinge ebenfalls aus.

Sie schwiegen sich an. Keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort.

Reiji fragte sich was Bon nur hatte. Vielleicht war es ein Problem, sich mit einem Halbdämon ein Zimmer zuteilen oder er mochte ihn einfach nicht. Er wusste auch nicht was er von Bon halten sollte…

"Bon?" - "Hmm?", murrte dieser und packte gerade seine Kleider in den Schrank. Reiji besaß augenscheinlich mehr Kleidung als sein Klassenkamerad. Zumindest waren von ihm mehr Kartons im Zimmer.

„Wo kann man in dieser Hütte, etwas zu essen finden?", fragte Reiji. Er hatte Hunger. Den ganzen Tag hatte er noch nichts gegessen. Das Frühstück musste ja ausfallen, weil Astaroth darauf bestanden hatte sofort zu Mephisto zu gehen. Was sein Magen ihn jetzt zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung… Aber ich bin auch hungrig. Lass uns nebenan fragen."

Er ging raus auf den Flur und klopfte an die Nachbartür. Reiji huschte ihm hinterher geschwind.

Jemand rief ‚Herein' und Bon und Reiji gingen in das kleine Doppelzimmer.

„Oi, Rin. Wir wollten fragen, wo es hier was zum futtern gibt."

„Ah, klar, zeig ich euch gerne…. Aber… äh… nein, seht es selber."

Verwirrt von dieser Aussage, folgten sie Rin in das Erdgeschoss, in die gut versteckte Kantine.

Der Raum, in die er sie gebracht hatte, bestand aus vielen Tischen und Stühlen, die alle geordnet und gerade aus gerichtet waren. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war eine Reihe von Fenstern angebracht. Die andere Seite war mit Bildern bestückt und auf der noch freien Wand, war der breite offene Zugang zur gekachelten großen Küche.

„Hier gibt es Essen wenn ihr wollt. Aber nur Frühstück und Abendessen. Für den Mittag müsst ihr euch selber was besorgen."

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Bruder?", fragte Bon und schritt zielsicher zu der Küche, um sich sein Essen zu holen.

„Lehrerkonferenz.", gab Rin zurück. „W-warte Bon! Ich muss euch noch etwas wichtiges sagen…"

Reiji stand neben Rin. „Und was?", fragte er.

„Unser Koch…."

„Ah! Aua! Mistvieh!"

„… ist ein Dämon.", sagte er und grinste schief, als er sah das Bon aus der Küche flüchtete, verschiedene Küchenutensilien flogen ihm in hohen Bogen hinterher.

„Verdammt… Rin! Wusstest du, dass in euerer Küche, ein verdammter kleiner Dämon rumwerkelt?", schrie Bon den Schwarzhaarigen wütend an.

„Klar. Er ist der Vertraute vom Schulleiter. Er heißt Ukobach und ist auf unsere Seite. Er kocht schon ziemlich lange für uns." Er grinst. „Wir hatten mal ein spannendes Kochduell. War ziemlich cool."

„Das meinst du ernst?", hakte Bon nach. „Ja."

„Dann ist er ja wie deine Katze…"

Nun mischte sich auch Reiji ein. „Du hast eine Katze? Hier sind doch Haustiere verboten." - „Äh… Kuro nicht! Er ist keine normale Katze. Sondern mein Vertrauter, darum sagt auch niemand was. Außerdem geht auch nicht in den Unterricht mit." Rin unterstrich das Wort 'Mein' besonders stark.

„Hat etwa jeder Dämon einen Vertrauten?", meinte Reiji stutzig.

„Ich denke ja, aber unsere beiden Mädchen in unserer Klasse haben auch Vertraute. Shiemi einen kleinen Grünen und Izumo hat zwei so komische weiße Füchse. Nicht viele Exorzisten können das.", antwortete Rin.

„Hmm, habe ich dann auch einen?", fragte Reiji und klang neugierig.

„Du? Sicher nicht!", grunzte Bon ihn an.

„Ich mach dich erstmal mit unserem Koch bekannt und mit Kuro auch."

Rin grinste und warf seinen Arm um Reijis Schulter freundschaftlich.


	4. Chapter 4

"Was hast du dir nur damit gedacht?"

Ein Mann war in Mephistos Büro gestürmt

Dieser sah überrascht von seinen Instanz-Nudeln auf.

"Wie bitte?" - "Du weißt, was ich meine! Was soll das?"

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn mit einem wütenden Blick an. Seine blonden Haare wehten als er zum Pult rannte. Ein Schwert blitze auf als er es an Mephistos Kinn hob.

"Tu nichts was du noch bereuen wirst…", erwiderte Mephisto ruhig, was den Mann noch wütender machte.

"Sag mir doch erst einmal richtig…. Was ist los?"

Der Mann schwieg einen Moment, ließ dann sein Schwert widerwillig zurück in die Schwertscheide gleiten und ging einen Schritt zurück.

"Mein Sohn", fing er leicht gefasster an. "Er ist seit heute in der Klasse für Exorzisten. Warum hast du das veranlasst!"

"…"

"Er sollte nie wieder überhaupt nur in Berührung mit Dämonen kommen! Und warum noch gleich in dieselbe Klasse wie Rin? Antworte mir, Dämon!", schrie der Mann laut Mephisto an, der nun antwortete.

"Es war nicht meine Entscheidung… Der Junge ist… ein Halbdämon. Genau wie Rin. Das ist der Grund warum wir sie in die gleiche klasse gesteckt haben. Und es hat sich auch schon ausgezahlt. Vor der Klasse hat er bereits etwas von seinen, nun nennen wir es mal Fähigkeiten, gezeigt. Ohne Rin und uns Lehrern, hätten wir ihn töten müssen. Er könnte zu einer ernst zunehmenden Bedrohung werden. Das weißt du."

"Was redest du da für einen Stuss? Reiji ist kein Dämon! Auch ein Halbdämon! Das würde ich doch spüren, an seiner Aura! Erzähl keine Lügen!"

"Ich lüge nicht. Wenn du mir nicht keinen Glauben schenken willst, frag ihn doch oder schau es dir am besten lebst an…"

"Ich warne dich, Mephisto! Wenn ich erfahre das du irgendetwas mit ihm getan hast dann…."

Der Mann suchte in Mephistos Augen nach auch nur dem kleinsten Beweis, dass der Dämon die Unwahrheit sprach. Jedoch entdeckte er nicht viel, nur den ernsten Blick des Direktors. Denn beiden Personen war es sehr ernst. Der Mann machte kehrt und mit einem Donnern schmieß er die Tür hinter sich zu. Er ließ einen aufseufzenden Mephisto alleine zurück. "Das hätte anders enden konnten." Jedoch nicht für lange. Denn in fast derselben Sekunde, als er seine Nudeln fertig hatte, stand plötzlich sein Bruder auf dem großen Teppich auf dem Boden vor dem Schreibtisch.

"Nii-san. Hat er schon etwas gesagt, wie weit er mit Behemoths-Belebung ist?"

"Nein, Amaimon. Hat er nicht… Frag ihn doch selber… Er müsste im alten Jungenwohnheim sein und hoffentlich schlafen… aber mach nichts kaputt! Hörst du? Und nicht kämpfen oder töten, Amaimon! Bitte!"

"Okay…"

'Schade… ich darf nie jemand weh tuen hier.' Dachte Amaimon leicht deprimiert. Er verschwand Augenblicklich wieder, ohne einen Hinweis, dass er gerade noch dort stand.

In der Zwischenzeit lag Reiji in seinem Zimmer im Bett und döste vor sich hin. Bon lernte an einem der zwei Schreibtische, die an den Fenstern des Schlafzimmers aufgestellt wurden, fleißig vor sich hin.

"Du, ich geh raus. Frische Luft schnappen."

"Ja. Mach nur…", murmelte Bon vor sich hin.

Reiji zuckte mit den Achseln. War der mal wieder angepisst… aber er regt sich nicht mehr deswegen auf. Immerhin.

'Wohin willst?', nervte Astaroth Reiji.

'Arg…. kannst du nicht mal für Zehn Minuten deine verfluchte Klappe halten?'

'Jetzt sei doch nicht so zickig… kleine Diva. Hahaha!'

Reiji knurrte leicht, nachdem er das Jungenwohnheim verlassen hatte.

'Könntest du nicht jemand anderes nerven?'

'Ach sei doch nicht so. Gibt's doch zu. Es tut dir gut mal ungezwungen mit jemand zu reden, der mal nicht an deiner Kohle interessiert ist.'

Leider, wurde reiji in dem Moment bewusst, die Stimme hatte recht. Die meisten Freunde die er in den letzten Zwei Jahren angesammelt hatte, kamen und gingen nur wegen dem Geld. Außer Yu und Mike natürlich.

Bei Yu lag es einfach daran das er nie Geld oder dergleichen brauchte um glücklich zu sein. Er hatte Reiji als seinen Freund ausgesucht, weil sie sich verstanden und nicht wegen anderen nichtigen Gründen.

Und bei Mike… nun, das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Wo er gerade so drüber nach dachte, er hatte Yu noch gar nichts davon erzählt, was heute Morgen passiert ist.

'Na und? Wenn kümmert's. du hast jetzt andere Freunde. Vergiss ihn doch. Er war nur ein normale Mensch.'

'Was zur-? Hey! Yu ist einer meiner besten Freunde und auch den denn ich am meisten um mich habe. Hast du das verstanden!'

'Komm wieder runter…'

Reiji wäre beinah mit einem Lehrer zusammen gestoßen, als er zu seinem ehemaligen Zimmer gerannt war. Er musste zu ihm. Wahrscheinlich machte sich Yu schon sorgen um ihn. Oder er dachte, Reiji sei wieder krank.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Tür.

Und stand in einem leeren Raum.

"Y-Yu?", fragte er zögerlich. "Was ist hier los? - Ah!"

Erschrocken drehte er sich um als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

"Reiji. Es tut mir leid, was mit deinem Freund passiert ist."

"Was meinst du? Wo ist Yu?"

"Sein Lehrer machte sich heute Morgen Sorgen, weil er nicht aufgetaucht war. Als man sein Zimmer leer fand, suchte man nach ihm. Anscheinend war er zu spät zum Unterricht dran. Er musste sich ziemlich beeilt haben. Denn-"

"Nein, bitte nicht."

"-er ist die große Treppe hinunter gefallen. Er starb sofort. Es tut mir leid, Reiji."

"N-nein… das… kann nicht wahr sein! Du lügst! Ihr lügt alle samt!"

"Reiji… bi-…. Reiji!…. Zu spät, er ist weg. Verdammt.", sagte Yukio und sah aus dem geöffneten Fenster, aus dem Reiji geflüchtet ist.

"Zum Glück sind wir nicht weit oben…"

Er beschloss nach Reiji zu suchen. Jedoch musste er zuerst den anderen davon erzählen, damit sie ihm dabei helfen konnten.

Derweil rannte Reiji durch die Stadt, auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Ort, denn niemand so schnell finden konnte. Unglaube und Fassungslosigkeit standen auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Yu konnte nicht…

Nein, er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Warum sollte es ausgerechnet mit seinem Freund passieren? Und warum ausgerechnet heute?

Er erblickte eine Seitengasse. Mit hechelten Atem bog er ein. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer und Reiji bemerkte das es eine ihm alt bekannte Gegend war.

Es befand sich unter einer Brücke und er setzte sich an ein Gitter.

Hier würde ihn sicher keiner finden.

'Nimmt dich der Tod so sehr mit?'

'Natürlich… er war mein beste und lange Zeit einziger wahrer Freund. Und j-jetzt soll er einfach so tot sein!'

'Psst! Hörst du das? Da ist jemand'

Reiji schwieg und versuchte zu lauschen was Astaroth gehört hatte.

'Ich höre ni- warte ….da war etwas'

Wie sehr sich Reiji auch umsah, er konnte nichts Verdächtiges finden, dass für das leise Geräusch verantwortlich war.

"Hier bist du… Ich hab dich schon gesagt."

Ein Schatten. Oder zumindest glaubte der Weißhaarige dies.

Schritte. Etwas fiel zu Boden. Und da war wieder dieser Schatten auf einem flachen Dach.

"Wer bist du? Gib dich zu verkennen!"

"Hmm… du bist nicht mein Bruder. Seltsam, ich spür ihn ganz deutlich bei dir."

Reiji wagte es nicht sich um zu drehen, er hatte die Stimme nur einen Hauch weit vag on sich gespürt. Er bekam Angst.

"Gib ihn mir. Oder es wird nicht schön für dich, Mensch." Antwortete die Stimme hinter ihm.

'Amaimon… Was…. macht der Idiot da?'

'Du kennst ihn?'

"Weißt du", fing Amaimon an, "Ich habe euch schon gesucht. Nii-san meinte ihr werd schon im Bett. Aber zum glück war ihr leicht zu finden."

'Ich bring ihn um…!'

'Mach erstmal einen Plan wie wir hier weg kommen, Astaroth!'

'Äh… ok. Frag ihn was er will. Er kommt nicht einfach so. Auch nicht aus Langeweile…'

"W… was willst du?", fragte Reiji zitternd den Dämon hinter sich.

"Das kannst du mir nicht sagen, Kleiner… Aber… er hört dich und mich doch sicher?"Reiji nickte als Bestätigung. Amaimons Miene erhellte sich.

"Asta! Kannst du ihn endlich wieder beleben?"'…Ähh….Oh, ich weiß was er will.'

'Dann gibt's ihm!''das ist nicht so einfach, Mann! Sag ihm ich bin noch dabei, aber hab's bald.'

'Was bin ich? Dein Botenjunge!' - 'Also eigentlich… ja, und vielleicht noch mehr. Sag es ihm jetzt endlich.'

"Ich soll dir sagen, dass er bald fertig ist."

"Bald? Aber ich will mein Behemoth sofort wieder! Wann genau?"

'Einer Woche? Ungefähr. Ich weiß nicht genau.'

Reiji seufzte gedanklich und ging endlich einen Schritt weg von Amaimon. Doch dieser stand einen Augenblick später wieder so nah vor ihm, dass Reiji schlecht wurde.

"Ich höre ihn nun auch.", murmelte Amaimon und nahm seinen Lutscher, denn er die ganze Zeit im Mund hatte, raus und machte einen Nachdenklichen Ausdruck.

"Wir sind nicht mehr alleine hier."

Direkt nachdem Amaimon dies sagte stand auf einem der mittel hohen Gebäude Rin und springt zwischen Amaimon und Reiji, sein Schwert hatte er aus der Scheide gezogen und wurde fast sofort von blauen Flammen umhüllt.

Reiji wich zurück. Was ging denn jetzt vor sich?

"Reiji! Pass auf!", rief Rin ihm zu, "Das ist Amaimon, einer der gefährlichsten Dämonen überhaupt! Verschwinde von- ag!"

Rin hielt mit seinem Schwert einen Angriff von Amaimons Klauen zurück und wurde leicht nach hinten gedrückt.

"Arghh!" Der Schwarzhaarige gab mehr und gewann die Auseinandersetzung. Er zwang Amaimon dazu seinen Angriff zu unterbrechen und nach hinten zu gehen.

"Was willst du hier, Brokkolikopf?", schrie er ihn an.

"Nimm das zurück! Und du…"

Amaimon schaute zu Reiji, der immer noch an derselben Stelle stand.

"Reiji! Alter, hau ab! Er ist zu stark für dich"

Er wollte Rin nicht alleine zurück lassen. Was wenn ihm etwas passieren würde? Würde man ihm das vorwerfen können? Sollte er etwas tuen dagegen?

"A-Aber…", stammelte Reiji stotternd. Er konnte nicht davon rennen. Er war nicht der Typ für so etwas. Doch bleiben und vielleicht getötet werden, war auch keine Option.

Was sollte er nur machen?

"Papa! Papa! Schau mal was Ash und ich gefunden haben!"

Zwei kleine, vor Freude strahlenden, Jungen mit weißen Flügel auf den Rücken, kamen einen großen Engel entgegen. Dieser lächelte als er seine beiden Zwillingssöhne sah und umarmte sie.

"Was habt ihr denn wieder schönes entdeckt?", fragte er sanft, als er denn beiden über die kurzen blonden Haare strich.

"Hier, Papa! Wir glauben es ist ein Zahn!", erwiderte der eine Bruder.

"Es sieht aus wie ein Zahn eines Ungeheuers!"

Der Engel betrachtete sich den Zahn. "Ja, ihr habt recht. Es ist der Zahn eines Drachen." Wieder lächelte er beide an. "Wo habt ihr so etwas denn gefunden?"Die Zwillinge hüpften aufgeregt hin und her. "Da hinten! Dahinten!", riefen sie und grinsten den älteren Engel an.

Ein anderer Engel, kleiner als der Vater der Zwei Kinder, trat zu ihnen.

"Er will dich sprechen. Es ist dringend.""Ist gut. Währst du so nett und passt auf beide solange auf? Dauert bestimmt nicht lange, Micka."

"Na gut, aber auch nur weil du es bist. Denn die Beiden sind echt ein paar Energiebündel"

Der Ältere lächelte ihn an. Sie wusste dass es stimmte, die beiden waren immer und überall voller Energie strotzen, dass es einem niemals langweilig wurde mit ihnen. Die Brüder schauten traurig zu ihrem Vater. Dieser umarmte beide noch schnell und zog dann weiter.

"So und was wollt ihr jetzt machen?", fragte der Rothaarige.

Die Kinder tauchten ein Grinsen aus.

"Fangen! Du bist Micka!"

"Was? Nein, das könnt ihr nicht machen! Bei euch kommt man nie hinterher!"

Sie kicherten und liefen Micka davon.


	5. Doch nicht die Wahrheit?

Endlich geht es weiter! =D

Hat ja eine weile gedauert^^'

Gomen, ich hatte in letzer zeit sehr wenig Freizeit

und war auch oft nicht da. Naja, here we go!

Genießt es =)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooO

Er hatte sich entschieden. Er würde bleiben und sein best möglichstes tuen, um Rin zu helfen. Schließlich war es seine Schuld, dass Amaimon ihn gefunden hatte. Obwohl, eigentlich war es natürlich Astaroths Schuld.

Reiji wusste jedoch nicht, WAS genau er tuen sollte. Vielleicht konnte er etwas hier finden mit dem er…

... Nein, der Platz war leer, bis auf die Mülleimer und vorbei huschenden Ratten. Er sah zu Rin, der gerade von Amaimon ein paar Schläge einkassierte. Reiji musste schnell handeln, sonst würde das nicht gut für Rin enden, dass wusste er.

'Verdammt, warum gibt es an diesem Ort keine Waffe oder so?', dachte Reiji verzweifelt.

'Brauchst du Hilfe? Ich.. Kann dir helfen… aber das ist nicht umsonst!'

'Achja? Mit was kann man schon das grüne Monster außer Gefecht setzen?! Mit etwas Süßes?!'

Astaroth schwieg, eine Idee keimte in ihm auf.

'Also zufällig weiß ich das Amaimon auf Süßigkeiten steht. Sehr sogar! Nur glaube ich, dass wir hier keine haben'

'Schlecht…'

"Reiji! Verschwinde endlich! Ah! Du verdammter Gemüsefreak!"

'Egal was wir tuen, wir sollten uns beeilen, Reiji.'

'Scheiße, das weiß ich doch! Warte kurz… '

Reiji rannte aus der Sackgasse hinaus und Rin ließ Amaimon nicht vorbei. Vor dem Weißhaarigen kamen Hobgoblins aus den Wänden und der Luft, sie versperrten ihm denn Weg. Doch Reiji wusste was sie waren und sprang in die Luft, landetet mit einem Fuß auf einem Gobelin, drückte diesen hinunter und ließ Reiji ein wenig hoch schleudern. Er landete weiter entfernt von den Dämonen und rannte weiter, Richtung der belebten Straßen.

In der ersten Stunde, seines Unterrichts in der Exorzisten Klasse, hatte er gelernt was die niederen Dämon, wie Kohlentierchen und Hobgoblins ungefährlich seien und nur im Notfall, oder wenn sie bedroht werden, angreifen und Schaden verursachen.

Kohlentierchen kannte Reiji bereits.

'Wo willst du hin? Ich dachte, du wolltest…', fragte Astaroth.

'Ich weiß. Doch ich renne nicht davon. Ich hole nur etwas, dass hoffentlich helfen wird.'

'Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust…'

'Wird schon schief gehen.'

'Das befürchte ich ja!'

‚Ach halt die Klappe. '

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bon arbeitete immer noch in seinem und Reijis Zimmer, als Yukio klopfte und eintrat.

"Bon, Reiji ist verschwunden. War er zufällig noch einmal bei dir? Wir anderen Suchen ihn bereits überall."

"Was? Ähm, nein, ich habe ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Warum hat er denn das gemacht?"

"Weißt du…", fing Yukio und erzählte ihm in kurzen Sätzen warum Reiji geflüchtet ist. "Ich sah ihn Richtung Stadt rennen, doch ob er da ist weiß nicht. Ich habe Rin gebeten dort nach ihm zu suchen, alle anderen suchen hier in der Akademie."

„Ich verstehe. Ich helfe mit, sobald ich hier fertig bin."

Yukio nickte ihm zu und ging wieder auf die Suche nach dem Weißhaarigen. Bon seufzte, fasste sich genervt an die Schläfe und murmelte:

„Keinen Tag hier und schon mindestens zweimal Ärger verursacht… Tz, er ist schlimmer als Rin! Und das ist schon eine Kunst"

Grummelt stand er auf, streckte sich, weil er einige Stunden saß, und räumte seinen Schreibtisch auf. Kopf schüttelnd fragte er sich, was mit diesen Jungen nur los is immer.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Amaimon machte es Rin nicht leicht und langsam aber sicher sah es so aus als hätte der Erdkönig die ober Hand gewonnen und drängte Rin nun kämpferisch in eine Ecke, aus der er nicht so schnell mehr raus kommen würde, ohne seine Flammen preiszugeben.

Würde kein Wunder, würde Rin diesen Kampf verlieren.

Ein Pfeil sauste scharf an Amaimons Kopf vorbei. Der Grünhaarige schaute überrascht zum Gasseneingang. Es war Reiji, der den Pfeil mit einem Bogen aus Kunststoff auf Amaimon abgeschossen hatte. Er stand mit eiserner Miene da und hatte bereits einen weiteren Pfeil aufgelegt, welchen er auf Amaimon wieder gerichtet hatte.

„Was zur-?" Weiter kam er nicht, da Rin seine Chance genutzt hatte und Amaimon einen schweren Schlag verpasste. Der Größere torkelte zurück, schaut einmal zu Reiji und dann zu Rin.

„Zwei gegen Einen? Wie unfair. Ich gehe, aber wir treffen uns wieder, Okumaru und dann wirst du unser Spiel verlieren!", rief Amaimon.

Ein Sprung und der Dämonenkönig der Erde war weg. Rin seufzte erleichtert auf und lief dann zu Reiji.

„Alles okay?", fragte er, Reiji nickte. „Natürlich. Aber das der Typ so schnell abhaut…" – „Ach der kommt eh immer wieder. Wo hast du das Ding hier?", meinte Rin und deutete auf Bogen und Pfeil.

„Von einem Laden hier in der Nähe. Ich hatte ihn gesehen als ich die Straße entlang gerannt war. Es ist aber nur ein billige Recurbogen."

„Ein... was?", fragte der und Reiji sah das Rins Augen ihn verwirrt ansahen.

„Ein nicht so guter Bogen halt. Die besseren sind die Compoundbögen. Die kann man auch individuell erweitern." – „Ähm, was auch immer du sagst."

Reiji schaute Rin böse an."Du hast keine Ahnung von was ich geredet habe, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich.", antwortete dieser ehrlich und gab Reiji einen entschuldigenden Blick.

„Rin! Reiji! Wo seid ihr zwei Trottel?"

„Hm? Ist das nicht Bons Stimme? Komm lass uns nachsehen.", sagte Rin.

Reiji nickte und beide gingen aus der Gasse zurück auf die Straße, wo ein mittlerweile wütender Bon schon auf sie wartete.

Doch er war nicht alleine. Ein Mann mit langen blonden Haaren hatte ihm bei der Suche durch die Stadt geholfen.

„Wo zum Geier hab ihr euch nur rumgetrieben?!", schrie Bon die beiden an.

„Bon, bitte komm erst einmal runter… Es war nicht so einfach.", versuchte es Rin.

„Nicht leicht?! Verdammt, wisst ihr das wir euch beide schon seid geschlagenen zwei Stunden ununterbrochen suchen?!"

„Es tut uns doch leid Bon, aber…", fing nun auch Reiji an.

Als Bon seinen Mund öffnete ging der blonde Mann dazwischen.

„Wir haben es verstanden, Suguro. Ich will dass ihr alle jetzt sofort zurück zu Schule geht. Es dämmert schon und um diese Zeit will ich keinen von euch

Mehr hier sehen! Bon, Rin? Geht schon mal vor. Ich muss mit Reiji noch wegen diesen Vorfall reden…"

„Oh, okay. Man sieht sich dann Morgen, Reiji! Tschüss!"

„Wenn du später das Licht anmachst und ich schlafe, setzt es was, Shiratori!", grunze Bon und verabschiedete sich mit Rin von Reiji.

„…"

Nachdem sie alleine waren, schaute der blonde Mann Reiji musternd an.

„Was", fing er langsam an. „ hast du getan?"

„Ich… Es war…" stotterte Reiji und schaute auf den Boden.

„Reiji, warum bist du vor deinem Lehrer abgehaut?"

„Was?! Nein, ich bin nicht-! Es… es war wegen Yu."

„Ich verstehe."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann fing der Blonde wieder an zusprechen:

„Dennoch hättest du nicht fliehen sollen. Der Wald ist gefährlich, die Stadt ebenfalls. Darum sollte auch kein Student einfach wegrennen, hast du mich verstanden, Reiji?"

„Was kümmert dich das überhaupt? Du gehörst nicht zur Schule! Und spiel dich nicht so auf als hättest du dir Sorgen gemacht!", schnaubte Reiji ihn an.

„Reiji, sprich nicht in diesen Ton mit mir! Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Schließlich bist du mein Sohn."

„Nein! Das bin ich nicht! Nenn mich nicht so! Wir sind Fremde! Wir haben nichts und wirklich nichts gemeinsam! I-ich kenn dich gar nicht und noch etwas, Angel, ich war und werde niemals dein Sohn sein."

Ooooooooooooooooo

„Hey! Verdammt, ich hab dir doch extra gesagt das du das Licht nicht- Reiji? Was ist passiert? Deine Wange ist so rot."

„Nichts. Du hast nichts gesehen. Das mit dem Licht tut mir leid. Ich geh jetzt schlafen…"

Ehe Bon darauf etwas erwidern konnte, knipste Reiji schon das Licht aus.

‚Reiji? Wer war das? ', dachte sich Bon leise.

„Gute Nacht, Bon.", nuschelt Reiji, nachdem er sich umgezogen und fertig in seinem7 Bett legte, ohne das Licht anzumachen.

„'Nacht Reiji… Schlaf gut."

Leicht grummelt platzierte Reiji sich so, dass er mit dem Rücken zu Bon dalag. Bon wusste nicht was er tuen sollte. Noch einmal ansprechen oder warten auf Morgen früh? Er hatte Reiji nur kurz gesehen, doch Reijis Backe wies einen sehr hellen Rotton auf, als hätte ihn jemand mit voller Wucht eine verpasst.

Ein Mädchen, und Bon kannte nur eine Handvoll, konnte gewiss nie so fest zuschlagen. Was hieße, dass jemand anderes…

Er schloß die Augen und dachte nach. Mit wem hatte er ihn heute alles noch gesehen, außer der Klasse? Mit Rin, vielleicht noch Yukio, und Angel, diesen Paladin.

Angel hatte darauf bestanden das Bon nicht alleine in die Stadt ginge. Aber vielleicht hatte er geahnt dass die beiden irgendwo in der Nähe gewesen waren? Grundsätzlich kamen die Aktionen des Paladins immer seltsamer rüber, als ob er etwas Wichtiges zu vertuschen oder entweder verheimlichen wollte.

Bon hatte ihm und Shura noch nie vertraut. Es passte einfach nicht in sein Bild von einem normalen Lehrer.

Auf der anderen seite, was ist schon normal an einer Exorzistenklasse?

Schwerter trägen wurde anscheinend In, dennoch blieb er lieber bei seinen Versen aus der heiligen Schrift.

‚Tz, warum muss ich mich immer mit solchen Problemkindern rumplagen? ', dachte sich Bon. , Aber ich muss zugeben, vielleicht ist dieser Reiji nicht so schlimm, wie ich anfangs dachte, zumindest wenn Rin Recht mit seinen Behauptungen von heute hatte. '

OooooooooooooooooooO

„Ash?", fragte Phil, seinen Zwillingsbruder. Er und Ash waren gerade auf einem großen Platz, der viele Teile des Himmels mit verschiedenen Wohnvierteln verband. Ein großer Weg aus hellem Marmor führte zu den Regierungsgebäuden, in denen auch der Vater der Zwillinge arbeitete.

„Ja, Phil?"

„Wie wär es mit einem Abenteuer?!", rief der Ältere von Beiden.

„Ja! Aber Phil? Wohin?"

„Hmm, ich weiß es! Zum Drachenfelsen!"

„Aber-!", fing Ash an, er hatte Angst, der Drachenfels lag außerhalb des bewachten Gebiets und sie sollten nicht einfach davonrennen.

„Komm schon, Ash! Das wird lustig! Niemand wird etwas erfahren!"

„Nagut… lass uns gehen!", antwortete Ash nun mit neu gefassten Mut.

Doch zunächst mussten sie es raus schaffen, denn der Ausgang wurde Tag und Nacht bewacht, dennoch wollten sie hinaus, egal welchen Ärger dies bedeuten könnte.

Ein Plan wurde ausgetüftelt, Essen eingepackt, außerdem durfte niemand anderes davon erfahren!

„Haben wir alles?" – „Jap. Kann los gehen!"

Zusammen und bei Dunkelheit, verließen sie ungesehen das vertraute Gebiet.


	6. Entschuldigung

Zwischen dem hier und jetzt 6

Der Wecker, der auf der Kommode neben dem Bett stand, klingelte und weckte Bon am Morgen aus seinem Schlaf. Der Junge grummelte etwas in seine Bettdecke und drehte sich zu dem nervigen Ding hin.

„Mann ey. Schon okay! Ich steh' ja auf… Motz nicht so. Gibt doch nur Kopfschmerzen."

Er setze eine Beine auf den Boden und stellte den Wecker, mit einem Knopfdruck, auf Aus. Noch müde, schüttelte er seinen Kopf leicht, um richtig wach zu werden. Seine Augen sahen zu Reijis Bett. Es war leer. Sofort kam Sorge und Wut in ihm auf.

'Wahrscheinlich ist er wieder verschwunden', dachte er grummelnd.

„Wenn ich den erwische kann er etwas erleben! Ich sollte ihn anketten, damit er nicht immer abhauen kann. Es reicht schon das er gestern zweimal… Ach verdammt! Wo kann er nun bloß schon wieder sein?!"

„Morgen Bon."

Erschrocken blickte Bon zur Tür, in dessen Rahmen Reiji leicht grinsend lehnte. Wieder gefasst schnaubte er ihn wütend an. Bon warf sein Kissen und traf Reiji im Gesicht.

„Ich dachte du bist wieder abgehaut! Warum bist du überhaupt schon auf?!"

„Mal wieder freundlich heute, was? Ich konnte… nicht schlafen und darum bin ich die ganze Zeit hier rumgetappt. Weißt du, warum es hier, im Jungenwohnheim, ausgerechnet eine Mädchentoiletten gibt?"

Bon ging darauf nicht ein, sondern wunderte sich mehr, warum er Reiji dabei nicht gehört hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der Weißhaarige nun ein Halbdämon wie Rin war.

‚Mit dem Unterschied dass Rin viel zu tollpatschig auftrat, jede Menge Krach veranstalten würde und dazu noch irgendwas kaputt gemacht hätte.' dachte Bon gedanklich grimmig.

„Hey Bon! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, du Punk?"

„Wie bitte?! Wie hast du mich genannt, elender Schnösel?!"

„Nimm das zurück!" – „Pah! Nimm doch deins zurück! Aber nicht wieder heulend zu deinen reichen Eltern rennen, Feigling! Du hast vermutlich noch niema-!"

Der ‚Punk' konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, weil Reiji ihm mit der Faust in das Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Dieser schwankte zurück und hielt seine rechte Hand vor sein Gesicht. Bon wollte zurück schlagen. Doch er tat es nicht, er dachte an Angel und Reiji's Wange. War das vielleicht der Grund? Hatte der Paladin etwas damit zu tuen?

„Komm schon! Wer ist jetzt der Feigling?! Schlag endlich zurück!", rief Reiji aufgebracht und hob seine Faust auf Brusthöhe drohend. Sauer baute er sich vor Bon auf.

‚Das wird ein Hübsches Veilchen. Wird ihm sicher gut stehen. ' Murmelte Astaroth in Reijis Gedanken. ‚Halt die Klappe!'

Bon sammelte seine Gedanken und blickte dann Reiji in die goldenen Augen. Erzürnte pure Wut und ein Funken Hass, erblickte er in ihnen. Ist er so wütend geworden weil er erwähnt hatte das Reiji reich war? Oder lag es an dem fraglichen Wort danach?

Sein Blick blieb auf Reiji Wange liegen. War Das Rot darauf war immer noch deutlich zu sehen, Reiji hatte ihm nicht gesagt was gestern Abend bei Angel noch alles passiert war. Diesen Jungen konnte man wirklich nicht alleine lassen!

„Reiji… Lass uns runter gehen. Ich glaube, es gibt Frühstück. Lass uns runter gehen, ehe Rin uns alles weggeputzt hat."

„ ...?"

Ehe Reiji etwas entgegnen konnte, lief sein Bettnachbar an ihm vorrüber. Er verschwand die Treppe hinunter. Reiji blieb noch einige Sekunden baff stehen, bevor er ihm in den Speisesaal folgte, in dem schon Yukio saß.

„Guten Morgen ihr beide. Bon?! Was ist mit deinem Auge passiert? Das sieht schlimm aus!", fragte er.

„Nein, es ist nichts. Wirklich. Ich bin nur, " Bon überlegte kurz. „ausgerutscht und mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen. Außerdem bin ich hungrig."

Mit dieser Lüge, die Reiji ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, nahm Bon neben dem jüngeren der Zwillinge Platz. Reiji setzte sich den beiden gegenüber.

„Wo bleibt Rin?", fragte Reiji leicht verwirrt. „Ich dachte, ihr wohnt im selben Zimmer?"

Yukio seufzte auf. „Natürlich tuen wir das. Aber, es ist nicht so einfach meinen geliebten Bruder zu wecken, versteht ihr?" sprach er mit entschuldigendem Ton.

Bon hatte die Augen geschlossen und nickte Verständnis voll.

„Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?", fragte Reiji, während er sich essen vom Tisch nahm.

„Du wirst es gleich sehen…", erklärte Bon.

„Ahh! Ich hab verschlafen! Schon wieder!", kreischte Rin, von der oberen Treppe aus. Eine halbe Minute später saß er auch schon neben Yukio und schaufelte sein Essen hinunter.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt, Yukio?!", äußerte Rin, zwischen einigen Happen.

„Habe ich doch versucht, Rin." Man hörte Yukio seufzten. „Doch du schläft meistens tiefer als ein Stein. Übrigens, mir fällt gerade auf das ihr eine schönes Trio aus macht."

„Wie meinst du das, Yukio?" wollte Bon wissen.

„Sagen wir so, Rin hatte gekämpft. Mit wem sage nicht, weiß mein Bruder sonst unwiderstehlich wird. Haha. Schon gut, schon gut, Rin. Auf jeden Fall, hatte er sich dabei verletzt und deshalb denke ich dass ihr gut zusammen passt, jetzt da jeder von euch drei hat eine Verletzung hat. Bon am Auge, Reiji die Wange und Rin am Bauch."

„Versteh' ich nicht…", murmelte Reiji leise vor sich hin, das es kein anderer verstehen konnte. Außer Astaroth natürlich. Doch dieser war nicht bei der Sache und konnte dem Gespräch nicht weiter folgen. Er dachte nach, über den Grund weshalb Amaimon so dreist sein konnte und dazu noch seine Zielperson anzugreifen.

Zwar mochten sich beide nicht, und Rin hatte angefangen zu Kämpfen, jedoch sollte Amaimon überhaupt nicht in der Nähe sein!

Am besten er sprach mit Mephisto darüber, schließlich ist Amaimon sein Lieblings-Bruder nach allem und es war nicht unwahrscheinlich das Amaimon nur wegen Mephisto überhaupt dort war. Er beschloss seinem lieben Bruder einen Besuch abzustatten.

Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht am helllichten Schultag. Heute Abend vielleicht. Wenn alle schlafen, dann konnte er umher gehen. Das war kein Problem für ihn.

Die Schule war zwar groß, aber er konnte Mephistos Dämonische Energie jederzeit und von überall finden.

Nach dem Essen ging das Trio und Yukio in die Schule. Erst nachmittags fing der richtige Exorzisten-Unterricht an. Und musste Bon leider feststellen das Reiji in seine Klasse kam, was Bon nicht gut hieß, schließlich musste er nun nicht nur im Wohnheim Zeit bei ihm verbringen sondern auch noch den ganzen Schultag!

Von morgens bis abends und noch im selben Zimmer schlafen?

‚Na großartig! Was kommt als nächstes? Zündet er sein Bett an und er muss bei mir schlafen? Arghh. Gar nicht erst daran denken! ', dachte Reijis Zimmergenosse.

„Bon? Alles in Ordnung? Du bist auf einmal so rot im Gesicht", fragte Shima, der in seiner Klasse war. Er saß links und Konekomaru rechts von ihm.

„Nein. Alles klar", brachte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Passt bitte im Unterricht auf! Morgen schreiben wir eine Klausur darüber!", unterbrach der Lehrer das kurze Gespräch und der Tag verlief relativ normal weiter.

„Hey Bon! Ignorierst du mich?!", fragte Reiji noch.

„Ah, Phil! Warte kurz! Ich… ich komme nicht hinterher! Renn nicht so schnell! Phil!"

Phil seufzte und dreht sich zu seinem jüngeren Bruder um, der einige Meter weiter weg hechelte. Die Hände in die Hüfte stemmend, blicke Phil ihn leicht genervt an.

„Wenn du dich nicht beeilst bemerkt Papa noch dass wir weg waren, Ash!"

„Wenn du nicht so rennen würdest, würden wir vielleicht auch schneller ankommen!"

„Hmpf! – Oh, schau mal. Ich denke wir sind schon da."

Die Zwillinge blickten vor sich hoch. Sie standen vor dem Fuß eines gigantischen grauen Berges. Ein schmaler Pfad schlängelte sich um ihn rundherum. Vereinzelt gab es kleine dornige Büsche und kahle Bäume und im blutroten Himmel nahm man etwas Großes und Bedrohliches wahr.

Ash fing an zu zittern, als ein lautes Gebrüll von dem Berg aus ertönte.

„Bruder, ich habe Angst lass uns zurück gehen", wimmerte er.

„Nein, gehen wir weiter. Ich will wissen, was das gerade war."

„Aber Phil! Papa wird-"

Ash verstummte mitten im Satz, als Phil ihn böse ansah.

„Du kannst ja zurück gehen! Ich gehe weiter!", sagte er und setze seinen Weg fort, den kleinen Pfad hinauf. Nach einigen unentschlossenen Augenblicken schloss sich Ash ihm an, jedoch mit einem schlechtem Gewissen und der Wissen, das sie jede Menge Ärger dafür bekämen.

„Du folgst mir ja."

„Natürlich, du bist mein Bruder und außerdem muss ich auf dich aufpassen."

„Du auf mich? Eher umgekehrt! Wer ist von uns beiden jünger?! Du!"

„Na und. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Papa vertraut mir trotzdem mehr als dir!"

„Du bist ein nur Angsthase! Wenn es darauf ankommt, versteckst du dich nur hinter ihm!"

„N-nimm das zurück! Ich bin kein Angsthase! Du bist so gemein!"

Verletzt von seinem Bruder, rannte der junge Engel den Weg hinauf, bis sein Bruder ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sofort eilte Phil ihm nach, doch er erblickte ihn nicht mehr.

„Ash… Wo bist du nur?", fragte er traurig. Er wollte seinen kleinen Bruder nicht wirklich weh tuen und wenn Ash etwas passieren sollte, könnte er sich das nie verzeihen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in seinem Bauch, das etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.

„Es tut mir doch leid..."

Der Klassenraum war leer. Der Unterricht gerade beendet. Reiji fing Rin im Flur ab.

„Rin. Ich muss mit dir sprechen. Es ist wegen gestern Abend…", fing er an, doch Rin unterbrach ihn.

„Yukio hat mir erzählt warum du weg warst. Tut mir leid wegen dieser Sache mit deinem Freund."

Reiji schaute traurig zur Seite. Yu, sein einzigste wahre Freund. Er war sich nicht sicher ob Yu wirklich einen solchen Tod verdient hatte.

Der Ältere Zwilling der Okumaru wollte schon weiter, doch hielt ihn Reiji plötzlich an einem Arm fest. Verdutzt schaute er den Weißhaarigen in die Augen, da dieser seinen Blick direkt auf ihn gewandte.

„Das auch. Doch mir interessiert auch, was das für einen seltsamen grünhaarigen Dämon war. Ihr scheint euch zu kennen."

Reiji ließ Rins Arm los, nahm jedoch jede von Rins nächsten Aussagen äußerst ernst war.

„Es stimmte. Wir kennen uns. Er heißt Amaimon und ist einer der acht Prinzen der Hölle. Amaimon, Herr der Erde. Ich habe ihn zum allerersten Mal bei einer Mission getroffen. Dieser verdammte Typ hatte mir einfach mein Schwert geklaut!", erzählte Rin. „Naja, wir haben dann halt gekämpft, so ähnlich wie gestern. Ugm, mehr gibt es nicht zu wissen. Nein halt…ähm… doch nicht… Mann habe ich einen Hunger! Willst du mitkommen? Ich koche meinem Bruder und mir gerne etwas nachmittags und der Exorzisten-Unterricht fängt auch erst in zwei Stunden an."

Reiji sagte nicht. Weshalb Rin ihn einfach mitschleifte in ihr Wohnheim, wo bereits Yukio am Esstisch saß, in der Zeitung blätterte und nebenbei noch Tee trank. In der angrenzenden Küche konnte man jemand arbeiten hören.

„Ihr kommt spät. Ukobach wollte nicht mehr warten und hat schon einmal angefangen zu kochen, da man nicht wusste wo ihr steckt. Setzt euch doch", äußerte Yukio, als die beiden rein kamen.

Rin ging schnell in die Küche um Ukobach zu helfen, während sich Reiji zu Yukio an den Tisch saß.

„Ist Bon noch nicht da?"

„Nein, ich glaube er wollte einem seiner Freunde Nachhilfe geben. Was mich zu einem anderen Thema bringt. Reiji?"

„Ja?"

„Ich habe mir deine Noten angesehen. Sie sind so schlimm wie Rins."

„Das ist doch gut oder?"

Yukio seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Zeitung bei Seite gelegt, erklärte er Reiji, das er sich mehr anstrengen müsste um überhaupt für die nächste Prüfung gewappnet zu sein.

„Ich werde dir ab nun zusammen mit Rin Nachhilfestunden geben. Vielleicht spornt das Rin an und ihr bekommt die Kurve noch."

Rot im Gesicht, konnte Reiji nur kurz nicken. Es war ihm peinlich dass jemand mit ihm über seine Noten sprach. Niemand hatte sich bis vor ein paar Tagen dafür interessiert. Den meisten genügte es zu wissen, dass er wohl jede Menge Kohle und Ansehen hatte. Den Rest wollte keiner Wissen. Er packt die Schule nicht? Was soll's! Geht er eben auf eine andere, solange bis er es kann!

„Warum willst du mir helfen? Willst du Geld dafür?"

„Was? Nein, nicht doch. Du bist mein Schüler und ich möchte gerne dass jeder in meiner Klasse es schafft weiter zu kommen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um euch. Ich will kein Geld dafür, ich will euch nur unterstützen das ihr zu dem werdet was ihr werden wollt."

„…"

„Also, was sagst du dazu?"

„Ich denke, es geht in Ordnung."

„Sehr gut, ich erwarte euch beide dann nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht wieder hier und mit allen Schulsachen versteht sich."

Yukio trank seinen Tee aus, bedankte sich kurz bei Ukobach, dass der Tee wie immer sehr lecker war und ging dann aus dem Raum.

„Buh!" – „Ahh!"

Rin hatte sich hinter den noch sitzenden reiji geschlichen und ihn erschrocken.

„Haha, hat dich mein Bruder auch zu einer Folterstunde eingeladen?"

„Folter?"

„Na aber sicher, Yukio lässt einen erst wieder gehen, wenn er sich ist das man auch wirklich alles verstanden hat. Haha."

„W-was? Ich muss ab jetzt ernsthaft LERNEN? Neeeiiiinnnn…", jammerte er noch, doch es war nun beschlossene Sache.

So, endlich 6. Kapi fertig.^^'

Weiß jemand etwas über den Impure King?

Er soll ja in den Mangas vorkommen.

Würde mich freuen, wenn mir jemand erklären kann worum es da genau geht. Denn in Deutsch sind die ja noch nicht so weit, und ich möchte vlt. etwas damit in meiner ff machen.

LG Tcul =)


	7. Erste Flamme

Drei ganze Stunden. So lange dauerte Yukios private Folterstunde für Rin und Reiji im Jungenschulgebäude.  
Beiden kam es vor, als ob sie Ewigkeiten mit Mathematik, Dämonologie und anderen Fächern verbracht hätten. Und nun lagen sie nur noch hundemüde in ihren Betten und verbreiteten eine trostlose Stimmung in ihren Zimmern.

Yukio saß am Schreibtisch. Er schaute die Übungstests seiner beiden schlimmsten Nachhilfeschüler durch. Viele Fehler hatte er erwartet, auch das Reiji nichts oder kaum von Dämonen und sonstigen Praktiken der Exorzisten wusste. Doch das Rin das immer noch nicht wusste, nach der ganzen Zeit und den vielen Stunden, frustrierte ihn sehr.

Er sollte noch einmal mit seinem großen kleinen Bruder darüber reden, um ihn wach zu schütteln. Yukios Zwillingsbruder wollte doch auf diese Schule, um es Satan heimzahlen zu können! Damit ihr Ziehvater Shirō stolz auf sie sein konnte.  
Doch wie es aussah hatte der ältere der Brüder dies wohl vergessen…

Yukio seufzte. Er wusste, dass Rin nicht einfach zum lernen zu bewegen war, und ihm das Praktische, wie Schwerkampf, mehr lagen als trockene Verse. Dennoch, ohne ging es nicht und wenn Rin und auch Reiji nicht bald anfangen würden mehr, und vielleicht auch freiwillig, zu lernen, sah es eher schlecht für beide aus.  
Müde nahm er seine Brille und setzte sie auf seinem Nachtisch ab.  
Dann legte er sich in sein Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen, was bei Rins Schnarchen schwer war, weshalb er beschloss zu seiner Geheimwaffe zu greifen.

Eine leise Stimme summte eine Melodie, als sie sich durch die Gänge des Jungenwohnheims schlich. Die alte Uhr, die in der Mensa aufgehängt war, zeigte kurz nach drei Uhr nachts.

Astaroth grinste unbewusst, mochte er die Nacht doch am meisten. Es war die Zeit, in der niemand außer ihm wach war, um ihn mit nie enden wollenden Aufgaben oder wichtigen Angelegenheiten auf die Nerven zu gehen. Doch war es auch die Zeit, in der er sich manchmal, nur wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, sich sehr einsam fühlte.

Er nahm die Treppen nach oben, um auf das Dach des Gebäudes zu gelangen. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Das geliebte Haustier seines süßigkeiten liebenden Bruders wiederzubeleben.  
Man müsste meinen, einem Dämon dem alle Toten, von den kleinsten Kohlentierchen, über die gefährlichen Neberius, bis hin zu den mächtigsten seiner Art gehorchten, sei es ein leichtes einen einfachen Hobgoblin wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurückzuführen.

Doch dem ist nicht so.  
Ein Hobgoblin ist ein Dämon, der von Maulwürfen oder Ähnlichem Besitz ergreift und gehört deshalb zum Reich des Erdkönigs. Was Astaroths Unterfangen um einiges schwieriger macht, als nur einen Ghoul zu erschaffen. Dazu kommt noch, dass Astaroth weiß, was genau Amaimon von ihm verlangt. Er will seinen Behemoth zurück.

Was bedeutet, er soll genau so wie früher aussehen, sich so benehmen und eben dieselbe Erinnerung und Stärken haben wie zuvor.

Eine schwierige Aufgabe, die er sich da vorgenommen hatte.  
Normalerweise würde er Amaimon diesen Gefallen auch nicht tun, doch hatte sein Bruder einige schlagkräftige Argumente und dazu zählte eben auch, dass der Erdkönig, viel älter und stärker ist als er selbst.  
Astaroth schnaubte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das letze Mal, als er etwas für seine Brüder getan hatte. Damals hatte er sich geschworen, nur noch mit einer Gegenleistung für diese Egoisten etwas zu erledigen.  
Und obwohl es ihm schwer fiel dies anzuerkennen, war weiterleben noch ein sehr großzügiges davon. Wenn er Glück hatte, und alles glatt ging.

Zunächst würde er versuchen, überhaupt einen Hobgoblin zu erschaffen. Im nächsten Schritt müsste er dann einen Weg finden, diesen Goblin so zu formen, wie sein Bruder es sich wünschte.

Bon wachte durch ein Klicken der Tür auf. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Er setze sich auf und sein erster Impuls war es, sich gleich wieder hinzulegen. Und erst aufzustehen wenn es hell würde, doch als er so in die Nacht schaute fiel ihm etwas auf. Es war zu still im Zimmer und er hörte nur sich atmen.

„Hey, Reiji? Bist du da? Reiji?"

Der angehende Ariameister drehte sich zur Seite und sah im halbdunkeln auf ein leeres Bett. Er seufzte.

‚Verdammt', dachte er wütend.  
‚Wenn ich denn erwische. Wie oft will er noch abhauen?! '

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, stand auf und zog sich an. Den Gedanken, ob er in das Nachbarzimmer gehen sollte um Yukio und Rin zu wecken, verwarf er schnell wieder.

Soweit konnte der Ausreißer doch nicht weg sein. Bon ging zur Tür und fing an, das Wohnheim nach einer Spur seines Zimmergenossen zu suchen.

„Was hat er für Probleme, dass er keine ganze Nacht durchschlafen kann?", fluchte Bon leise.  
„Und vor allem warum mache ich mir deswegen Sorgen?  
Ich bin so ein Idiot… Ich kenne ihn doch kaum und dennoch… Verdammt! Konzentrier' dich! Suchen, nicht Selbstgespräche führen! "

Als Bon bei seiner einsamen Suche in die Küche gelangte, jagte Ukobach ihn augenblicklich wieder hinaus.  
Wütend stand der Diener Mephistos in der Küchentür und passte auf, dass der Eindringling nicht noch einmal versuchte in sein Heiligtum zu gelangen.

‚Mir egal was dieser Dämon macht! Immerhin weiß ich jetzt das Reiji nicht bei ihm war. Also muss ich nicht ncohmal dahin! ', war sein einziger Gedanke zu diesem Vorfall. Was ein Dämon nur am Kochen und einer Küche toll finden sollte, war ihm sowieso ein Rätsel.

Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg, an einem anderen Ort weiter zu suchen.

Phil wusste nicht mehr, wann er angefangen hatte zu rennen. Er wusste nur, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, wenn er seinen Bruder nicht bald finden würde.

Der Berg war hoch und Phil war sich sicher bereits über dreiviertel davon hinauf gestiegen zu sein. Doch noch hatte er kein Zeichen von Ash gesehen oder gar gehört. Was immer lauter wurde, war etwas, das sich wie Lava anhörte und aus dem Berginneren zu kommen schien.  
Gelegentlich ertönte ein Brüllen, das die Luft zu zerschneiden drohte. Würde Phil sich nicht so große Sorgen um seinen kleinen Zwillingsbruder machen, wäre er schon längst umgekehrt und zu seinem Vater gelaufen. Doch was sollte er ihm dann sagen? Dass er seinen Bruder alleine zurückgelassen hat? Nein, außerdem konnte er Ash auch nicht einfach so zurück lassen. Es war schließlich seine eigene Schuld, dass er weggelaufen ist, oder doch nicht?

‚Ich muss ihn finden! Und dann…dann… dann lass ich ihn nie wieder alleine! '  
„Pass bloß auf, du großes, furchterregendes Vieh! Wenndu meinem Bruder etwas antust, wirst du es bereuen!", rief Phil zum Himmel.

Es war ein Versprechen.  
Wird er es halten können?

„Wie bin ich hier nur rein geraten? Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich hier bin."  
Vor Angst zitternd stand Ash alleine am obersten Punkt des Berges. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder bald hier sein würde. Er spürte so etwas einfach. Doch selbst Phil konnte nicht erahnen was dort oben passierte, als Ash sich vornüber beugte und in ein großes tiefes Loch mitten im Berg starrte. Er hörte unten etwas kreischen, dass sich wie laute unnatürlich laute und verzerrte Schreie anhörte. Erschrocken wich er sofort zurück, als er etwas in der Öffnung aufblitzen sah.

Mit donnertem Getöse zischte eine riesige, fliegende und mit Federn und Schuppen bedeckte Schlange empor aus der Öffnung. Das Ungetüm war so groß, das es den Berg einige Male umwickeln musste, ehe man ein Ende, in der Form eines spitzen Schwanzes sah.

Noch ehe Ash sich fragen konnte, was dies für ein Wesen sei, kam von oben herab ein Blitz geschossen. Mit schreck geweiteten Augen blickte der kleine Engel in den Himmel und sah wie eine in vollkommen weiß gekleidete Person hinabstieg. Er erkannte die Person. Doch nur vom Hörensagen wusste er, wer dieser Jemand genau war und was sie dort machte.  
Sein Vater sprach häufig von ihm, dem großen Schöpfer. Dem Allmächtigen.

Mit solchen Worten beschrieben sie ihn oft. Und jetzt, da er immer näher kam zu ihm und dem Monster, erkannte Ash auch warum.

Es war Gott. Niemand, selbst Ashs Vater hatte bis jetzt seine wahre Gestalt gesehen. Denn meistens nahm Gott die Form eines einfachen aber sehr attraktiven jungen Mannes an. Im Strahl des Lichtes das Gott warf, erkannte Ash das sehr helle blonde Haare ihm bis zur seiner Hüfte reichen.

Mit einem unheimlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen betrachtete Gott die gigantische Schlange, die, Ash richtig vermutet hat, direkt aus dem Inneren des Vulkans kam.

Als Ash jemand seinen Namen riefen hörte, drehte er sich um und fand sich plötzlich fest in den Armen seines Bruders.

„Ash!"  
„P-Phil?", stotterte der Jüngere von beiden.  
„Ich habe dich gefunden!", sprudelte es glücklich aus Phil heraus.  
„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Es tut mir so leid! Ash ich—!"  
Phil stockte mitten im Satz als auch er die beiden Wesen vor sich erspähte.

„Bruder. Ich habe Angst.", flüsterte Ash seinem Bruder zu.  
„Es ist alles okay. Ich bin hier und pass auf dich auf."  
Aufmunternd lächelte Phil Ash zu.  
„Wir schaffen das schon. Vertraust du mir?"  
Ash nickte schwach, als er dem anderen Engel in die Augen sah.

„Gut, denn wir müssen einen Weg hier weg finden."

Das Dach.  
Das war der Ort wo Bon den Ausreißer schließlich fand.  
Er versteckte sich hinter eine einsame Kaminöffnung nahe der Tür, für nach unten. Wieso er sich versteckte wusste er nicht.

Der Weißhaarige lag mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem glatten Stein, denn Kopf hatte er auf seine Beine abgelegt und die goldfarbigen Augen starrten in die Leere vor ihm.  
Als Bon ihn so sah, zog sich etwas in ihm zusammen. Was machte Reiji, mitten in der Nacht, hier draußen?  
Zeit zum überlegen hatte er nicht lange, denn Reiji stand auf und lief langsam die Dachkante entlang.

‚Will er springen, oder was denkt er sich dabei? ', dachte Bon alarmiert. Doch der Weißhaarige blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

‚Hat mich gehört? Besser ich gebe mich zu erkennen, bevor er noch eine Dummheit macht. Nicht, dass das hier so endet wie bei Konekomaru damals mit diesem Vogelähnlichem Dämon! '

Der Braunäugige trat aus dem Schutz des Kamins hervor und steuerte mit entschlossenen Schritten auf Reiji zu. Er blieb erst stehen, als sich beide beinah berührten. Sein Atem stockte, als er versuchte Reijis Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten.

„Du hast es doch sich schon gehört.", sprach Reiji leise, drehte sich aber nicht zu Bon um. „Das mit Yu."  
Bon brachte nur ein kleines Nicken zustande.

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht. Yu hatte eine Phobie gegen das Treppensteigen. Früher ist er einmal von einer großen Betontreppe gefallen. Damals musste er mehrere Monate im Krankenhaus und in einem Rollstuhl verbringen. Seit diesem Vorfall benutzt er nur noch Aufzüge und meidet jede noch so kleine Stufe. Verstehst du was ich damit sagen will?!"

Zum Schluss hin wurde Reiji immer lauter bis er sich am Ende beinah überschlug und Bon am T-Shirt packte. Wütende goldene Augen starrten in die seines Gegenübers.  
Bon wollte ihn beschwichtigen, doch Reiji unterbrach ihn bevor er überhaupt seinen Mund öffnen konnte.

„Yu würde niemals im Leben freiwillig diese verfluchte Treppe nehmen und dabei noch rennen erst recht nicht! Bon! Jemand muss hinter ihm her gewesen sein! Er muss um sein Leben gerannt sein!"

„Du willst sagen, dass irgendwer hinter ihm her war?", hackte Bon misstrauisch nach.

„Ja verdammt!" Mit einem Knurren ließ der Weißhaarige den Älteren los und drehte sich wieder zur Dachkante.

„Du musst doch zugeben, dass das ziemlich an den Haaren herbeigezogen klingt."

„Du glaubst mir nicht." Es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

„Reiji. Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu! Natürlich glaube ich dir. Aber du musst doch selber merken was du das gerade erzählst!"

Bon vernahm von Reiji ein beleidigendes Schnaupen, dass dem Braunäugigen genervt aufseufzen ließ.

„Wie wäre es damit, wir gehen ihn Suchen, deinen Typ. Aber wo sollen wir anfangen?"

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen keiner etwas sagte, sondern beide nachdachten was nun zu tuen sein. Sollte wirklich jemand Yu jagt haben, konnten sie die Sache auch nicht einfach auf sich ruhen lassen.  
Zumindest Reiji würde es versuchen. Ob alleine oder nicht. Das konnte Bon nicht zulassen. Er würde sich selber die Schuld geben, wenn Reiji etwas passierte. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für diesen dummen Jungen. Dass die beiden ein Zimmer teilten fand er zwar immernoch unnötig, aber vermutlich hatte Mephisto seine Gründe dabei. Etwas was er sich jetzt vermutlich noch nicht verklären konnte.

„Wie wäre es…", sagte Reiji nachdenklich und holte so Bon aus seinen Gedanken. „Wie wäre es wenn wir erst einmal da Anfangen wo Yu…naja"  
„Gestorben ist?"  
„Ja…"  
„Gute Idee. Lass uns dorthin gehen. Aber erst morgen früh."  
„Warum nicht jetzt?" „Weil ich noch ein wenig Schlaf möchte, darum. Und der Ort rennt uns schon nicht weg. Komm schon." Bon verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich herum und griff den Weißhaarigen unter dem Arm.

„Lass mich los!"  
„Halt die Klappe und sei ruhig…"

Bon zerrte seinen Zimmerpartner nach unten in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Dort angekommen ließ er den Jüngeren los und legte sich direkt in sein Bett. Reiji brauchte einige Minuten länger. Legte sich dann aber auch in sein Bett und schlief ein.


End file.
